UNSC & Colonial -Covenant War
by GeneralJames 717
Summary: Earth and her colonies have been fighting for survival for 7 years. During one battle a Battle Group escaped from the Covenant, they came across another group of long lost humans called the 12 Colonies of Kobol. The age of peace was broken for the Colonials when the Covenant attacked. Can both groups of humanity fight together or be destroyed one at a time.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Hudson system- planet Hammer, UNSC Colony. Date 2532 July 5th.**

 **UNSC Marathon-class heavy Cruiser Mark 1- Praetorian Guard.**

The beautiful blue and greens planet can be seen from the bridge of the Praetorian Guard, this ship is one of the first mark 1s of the Marathon-class heavy Cruiser, the new mark 2s are being held at Pearl Harbor 2 and the Citadel colonies. The ships named after the Roman Empire Elite guards for their leaders, the ship lived up its name during the Alliance-UNSC war and now in the Covenant War for the last 7 years with 84 kills on the Alien ships. The ship was part of the Border Campaign against the Covenant onslaught, 29 skirmishes, 6 evacuations, 7 raids, 2 defensive battles, and 1 Counter Attack. The Counterattack left the ships with nearly 200 crew members and 75% of its Amour and hull missing, no Ammo for all weapons and 98% of its weapon employments destroyed, and all longswords fighters are gone. The Dockworkers where in shock from the damage and surprise it came back in at all, the dock master gave orders to repair her at once. She was fully repaired, rearmed and recrewed within 3 and 1/2 months.

Now the Praetorian is protecting the colony Hammer with Hammer Defense Force and a large UNSC fleet for 7 month's now, this system had 2 planets but the 2nd colony fell 2 months ago along with all the other bases throughout the star system. The now UNSC fleet is down too 109 ships and the militia fleet down 374 ships against the Covenant 198 ships and the One behemoth warship that is 27 kilometers long the ship arrived 3 week's ago destroying the remains outer Defenses stations and asteroids bases. Right now the remain dreadnought we have left is the Challenger Class light Dreadnought the Sentinel Admiral Marcus Gravis flagship with the whole fleet of ships ranging from the light Frigates too Heavy Destroyers to all Cruiser and up to the heavy Carrier's.

Captain Jason May, was in his mid 40s, with dark brown hair, very tan skin and hazel eyes, with a large scar across the forehead down to the jaw standing at 6'5, was looking at his Personal Digital Assistance or PDA, the readout of the fleet is bad, the Civil fleet just finished jumping out along with 32 militia ships and 7 damage UNSC ships. Luckily enough the Praetorian was at the colony of Hammer with her escorts of 1 Halcyon Cruiser, 4 Paris frigates, and 1 Hillsborough destroyer. We have ordered to protect the military Evacuation fleet with only 2 vassals left the fleet can pull out the 2 ships are Orion assault Carrier's the Valkyrie and Sulphur with their escorts of 4 Stalwart frigates and 2 Charon frigates. The militia sent 1 Paris frigate and 5 corvettes.

"Sir! 3 Covenant warships incoming 2 frigates and 1 destroyer. They will be in weapons range 45 seconds. "Ensign Julie Mason. The mid-20s too late 20s women, with black hair, fair white skin, and deep blue eyes, she stands at 5'8.

"Helm brings in to engage the enemy, bring the MAC cannons too full charge, fire forward batteries and fire Archer missile pods A1 through F10 pods. Comms tell are escorts to join us, I went the destroyer Gillian to take frigate's Sherman and Horten, and have the Cruiser Belfast and frigate Thunderbolt and have frigate Dawn before dust join us NOW." Said Captain May.

"Sir what ship do we engage" the ships A.I. said, his name Caldwell from the movie Stargate Atlantis. A tall bold man with a dark green jumpsuit.

Captain May didn't even think. "Will engage the destroyer, have Gillian's group engage frigate 1 and have the Cruiser Belfast engage frigate 2, tell the Evacuation group to stay alert." Captain May said.

At the end of the 45 seconds, UNSC ships fired their MAC's cannon and their forward batteries. The Covenant shields on the frigate held for a few seconds after the MAC strike and the batteries started to hurt the hull. The destroyer fired its Pulse lasers and 2 Plasmas torpedoes at the Praetorian and the Dust. The ships Electric magnetic shield it hurts the plasma shields by lessening the effects. As the Plasma torpedo hits the ships hull. Boiling away 2.5 meters of titanium A plate amour and stopped. The pulse laser hit the ships good frontal armor and cutting its self into 1 meter.

"Damage report now?" said Captain May.

" minimum damage in the forward amour and side amour." Said Caldwell.

" Sir, enemy frigates are destroyed they don't get a shot off!"

"Good let's regroup with the Valkyrie and Sulphur." Said Captain May.

 **Planet Hammer, the city of New Orleans 2 UNSC army 3rd battalion, Echo company 2nd Platoon.**

"TAKE COVER," someone said.

I ducked be hide the wall I was hiding and heard an explosion and looked back in time to see several Grant's rush me. I opened fire killing 4.

" Sarge where's Evacuation at?" I yelled. Corporal Jack O'Reilly.

"25 mikes out the had to pick up some Classified information and personal." Yelled back Sergeant Makarov Demetr in a Russian account.

"Shit, you have to be fucking kidding me." Said, Private Mack Brussel.

"People calm down, how many are left," said Sergeant Demetr.

" 17 militia, 4 security officers, 2 Police officers, 9 Marines, and 32 Army Troopers. All low on ammo sir." I said.

"Ok there's one way in and that's the main gate and according to the command we have 10 minutes to get ready and I have reports said back will be here in 5 minutes so let's get ready people." Sais Sergeant Demetr.

For 5 minutes they set up cover and few MG placements. Will the officers salvaged ammo, weapons and some Convent weapons. The militia set up some booby traps outside the gate, the Marines cleared the Courtyard. The Army troopers placed the MGs and extra weapons and ammo around the area.

They hired a vehicle engine and got into position when a PUMA APC and 7 Warthogs pulled in. Once the vehicles stopped a Dark skinned man got out of the APC in his late 50s in a dirty digital camouflage BDUs with militia hat on with a cigar in his mouth. He looked around into his sight was on us and walked up to us.

We saluted him and he salutes back asked who was in command I told him too fellow me.

I toke him to Sergeant Demetr. Sergeant Demetr salutes him and the Militia commander introduces himself.

"I am commander Alex Ross in command of 37th Hammer mechanized regiment, or what's left of it. I need to sit rip now please." Said the commander. The Sergeant nodded and started to explains the situation.

"Will sir I the plan is too fortified are position intel Evac gets here, right now the militia set up some traps outside the gate, the officers salvaged what we could, the Marines cleared the area and fixed up some cover and the Army troopers put the MG guns into positions and done some more work to give us advantage. With your puma sir, we could hold the gate more with it along with the 2 LAAV and one gauss cannon. How many people do you have sir?" Said Sergeant Demetr.

" I got 7 Troopers, 1 ODST, 1 marine, and 29 militia, 3 armed Warthogs, 4 troop transport's with 2 caring trailers with ammo that I could carry and the puma has about 700 rounds 25mm ammo and 3 AT rockets and 1 AA rocket, the ODST has a Gauss rifle with a few shots I ordered him to save for the Elite majors or field masters." Said commander Ross.

"Sir we should keep the PUMA in reserve and use the hog's from what recon said we looking at close too 400 grunts, 100 jackals and around 30 Elites. Vehicle wise they have 2 wreaths and 5 ghosts. We have enough firepower just not enough man." I said the Sergeant and the commander looked at me.

"That's not a bad idea on the puma, will spread out the militia with the Marines, Troopers will hold the MG nests with the officers and the hogs. The Puma crew will stay hidden into it's needed. Now, how much time do we have left?" Said commander Ross. The sergeant looked at his head ups in his helmet.

"Less than 5 mikes sir. I say we double it what we need to finish now sir." Said Sergeant Demetr.

"Do it!" said commander Ross.

Within 5 minutes we were ready for them. We heard the humming sound and someone said their here. We ran too are positions and got ready.

I lifted the duel rocket Launcher and take aim, the other 2 troopers loaded their MA5Bs. I looked backed and seen 3 militia and 1 marine next to an MG nest and looked to my far left at the Warthog with a trooper on the gun and an office in the drivers set, I looked back at the main gate.

A few seconds later a wraith tank came around the corner and came through the gate, I take aim and haired FIRE and fired the rocket Launchers both rocket's and hit the tank, the tank exploded and killed a dozen or more grunts around the wraith. Then 3 ghosts went around the destroyed wraith, they opened fire on my position,I and the other 2 ducked just in time when a hail of blue Plasma shot overheads.

The 3 MG nests fired on the ghosts and the last MG nest fired on the grunts coming through the gate. 2 MGs constraint their fire on 1 ghost and hit blow up, then they started to shot the 2nd ghost, the 3rd ghost shot on the 4th MG nest killing 1 trooper and wounding another. A group of militia opened fire on the 3rd ghost and killing the driver, 2nd ghost blew up a few seconds after.

All the militia, Marines and troopers constrainted their fire on the gate killing several dozen of grunts and a few jackals. Then 5 Elites came through 4 minors and 1 major, the 4 minors shot at the MG nests and the major shot a grand Launcher like a weapon at MG nest 3 killing 2 out of 3 soldiers and MG.

My group and another group take aim with are MA5Bs and opened fire on them, then a loud crack and another one ringed out and the major's Elites head exploded. Shortly after the 4 elite minors along with the remaining grunts and jackals died from MGs and other groups.

We lost an MG nest, along with a militia group was killed. We gathered some ammo and got ready. A Warthog moved up help replace the MG we lost.

A large group of grunts and jackals along with 10 Elites came in along with 2 ghosts and attack us. I picked up the Rocket Launcher and fired 1 of the 2 rocket's, the rocket hit and killed 4 elites, 3 dozen grunts, and several jackals, I fired the last rocket and killed a ghost and a dozen grunts.

The last ghost was destroyed by the MGs nest, and s group of militia with a marine was killed by a group of grunts and jackals. Another MG was destroyed by the combined fire the 6 Elites and a large group of grunts. A group of jackals shot at and killed 1 trooper with me and grazed the other and me. The Warthog opened on them killing them from be hide. I looked back at the gate and another wave of grunts and jackals come through with another 4 elite minors and 1 major with a fuel ride cannon. The elite major shot at the MG nest and killing everyone there. I got up and fired 3 long bursts of bullets at them and harmless off his shields, he looked at me and rose his gun getting ready to fire then I hired chagrin nose and seen a silver and gold strike hit the elite major in the chest, from the waist up was turned into mess, blood and gore.

I ducked be hide the cover and looked upon the 3rd floor of the building and seen the ODST with his gauss rifle, then he put it down and picked up his SR2 Sniper Rifle and take aim at the elite minors and fired 2 rounds into 2 of them killing them. Then reloaded and fires 1 round in each elite minor taking down there shields. The militia group's got up and shot the Elites killing them and take pop shots at the grunts killing them the remaining Convent force's retreated back through the gate.

2 militiamen ran up to me and take positions and got ready and loaded the Rocket Launcher with my last 2 rocket's. I have seen the other 2 Warthogs come out and take positions aiming at the gate. I looked and seen over a 150 plus grunt's charge with jackals be hide them. We opened fired and within minutes we killed the grunts, the jackals made a wall of shields to protect themselves. Someone yelled grenade out and throw one over the wall of one group killing them. Then the last Elites came in with a field master came in with a Wraith tank, the tank fired at the last MG nest killing those who were around it.

I picked up the Rocket Launcher and take aim, the Elites seeing this opened fired on me. I got back into cover, one militiamen were not lucky. I got on the radio to get help.

" I need some help here the Elites have me pin I can't take out the tanks. Someone get their attention NOW." I said. The PUMA came out and opened fire on the Elites killing several of them and fired its few remaining missiles destroying the Wraith tank and killing more Elites. The Elite field master pulled out 2 energy swords and jumped over a metal wall into the middle militia group killing all 4 of them. I got up and fired the last 2 rocket's and killing the last remaining jackal group's. The Elite field master charged at us after killing another group militia and Marines. I take aim with my MA5B and the other toke aim with there M7's and opened fire on him. The PUMA finished off the Elite minors, but now it's out of ammo.

The field master reached our position and killed the militia and wounded the other trooper, I had my sidearm out and unloaded the whole clip into him and dropped his shields, then a Silver and gold shot hit him the back killing him.

I picked up my MA5B and reloaded, I take aim and killed several grunts. The battle lasted a few minutes picking off the stragglers. We gathered what was left of our ammo and gather what survivors.

"Evac. Is 7 mikes out every one gathers what you can and prepare for dust off." said the Commander, in 7 minutes the dropships arrived and we loaded them up with what's left of our equipment and the survivors got on and the dropships toke off for the Valkyrie.

"Sir we lost 22 militia, 2 Marines and 7 troopers." Sergeant Demetr told the commander.

"Thank you, Sergeant, I just got word the militia toke 70% casualties, the Army, air force and Marines along with what's left of the militia was evacuated we and a few groups are what's left and we can get out of here." Said commander Ross.

 **Hudson system, planet Hammer, UNSC Paertorian Guard.**

"Sir Valkyrie said they are ready to leave we should tell the Admiral." Said Caldwell. Captain May nodded and said do it.

"Sir the Praetorian Guard said they are evacuating now they will escort the battle group out of the system and meet up the Redwood system at Pearl Harbor 2." Said Spyglass the Sentinels AI.

"well tell fleet to power up there FTL drives and initial COLE PROTOCOL lets fire 1 more Alpha strike then will leave." Said Admiral Marcus Gravis, an Average height Australian black man, with short hair and battle harder eye's, his experience from the Alliance-UNSC war helped a lot against the Convent onslaught.

Surrounding the Sentinel was the last of the UNSC and militia fleet around 500 plus ships. The lined up their MAC cannons, Deck guns, and Archer missile pods ready to fire on the Covenant fleet. The Covenant fleet was preparing to fire as will there bright blue Plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers ready to fire.

" all ships half reverse speed, I went all Cruisers and Carrier's to fire the Battle Cruisers, will fire on the Assault Carrier and finish it off." Said Admiral Gravis.

The human ships lined up there MAC's will firing away with their forward batteries, weakling the Covenants shields. 30 seconds felt like hours and the UNSC fleet fired there MAC cannons, destroying 40 plus Covenant ships add crippling another 38 ships, the missiles hit killing another 29 ships and crippling 15 ships. The Sentinels MAC cannons and missiles killed the Assault Carrier by triggering a secondary explosion on the ships. The ship was killed by pure luck the crew thought, then a white pincer beam passed by hitting an Epoch Carrie killing the ship and its crew.

"Order all fighters to get ships were leaving." Admiral Gravis.

The remaining Covenant fleet fired the Plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers at the UNSC fleet. The UNSC fleet dropped from 500 plus ships to less than 410 ships.

A few minutes later the fleet jumped out, battle group Valkyrie and Praetorian were at the end of the system fighting 7 Convent warships, 6 frigates, and an Armored Battle Cruiser.

" Sir we just lost the 2 corvettes." Said Caldwell. Captain May swore mentally.

"Ok, we engage the Cruiser to have the Belfast join us, Gillian with the frigates and the Valkyrie and Sulphur's group's to engage and destroy to frigates. Fire a nuke at the Cruiser with a missile volley to take out its shields." Said Captain May.

The UNSC ships fired their deck guns to take out the shields. The Gillian along with 2 frigates fired the MAC cannons killing a frigate 1, frigate 2 and 3 fired 1 Plasma torpedo each at the Militia frigate, 1 torpedo grazed the ships port side, the 2nd one hit the ships main gun taking it out. The 2 remaining corvettes covered the wounded ships. The Valkyrie and Sulphur fired the MAC Cannons taking out the frigate 2 and crippling frigate 3, then finished it off with a broadside. Frigates 4,5 and 6 stayed together and fired on the frigate, Sherman and Horton. The Horton heavily damaged and dyeing rammed frigate 5, then the new star was born, when the flash was gone nothing was left of both ships. Thunderbolt seen this along with the 2 Charon frigate Kronval and La Fayette, fired there MAC's killing frigate 6 and crippling frigate 4, then Sherman finished it off with 1 round.

The Praetorian Guard and Belfast were heading to the Battle Cruiser to engage the ship, the UNSC ships fired a massive volley of missiles at the ships along with a nuke. A flash of light appeared then gone in a second later. The Covenant Cruiser lost its shields fired at the ship Praetorian with its Pulse lasers taking out 3 forward batteries and 2 PDGs. The UNSC Cruisers fired there MAC's at the the ship, Paertorian taking out its shields and the Belfast knocking it out with its MAC cannon. Then a few seconds later the Belfast and Praetorian fired its broadside at the ship killing fully seeing it ripped apart from the inside.

"Sir FTL drives are powered up and ready to go." Helmsman said.

"Well get us outer here now!" Captain May.

The ships entered slip space, but not noting a Purple device attacking too Sherman's hull.

Once the ships were gone a ship appeared out of nowhere. A small Covenant stealth ship the around 400 meters long.

" shipmaster the Probe made it." Said a grunt Nav.

"Good, comm. Get me the Fleet master." Said red-armored Elite. A few minutes later the screen turned on showing and Gold and silver Elite.

"Report shipmaster," the fleet master said.

"Sir we tagged a human ship with a probe before they left." Said shipmaster.

"Good I will tell the Prophets lets hope this time we get another human world." And the screen turned off.

 **Authors note: sorry if this chapter was to short I was trying to finish it quickly. Any way next chapter is first contact, now for names I made up, toke from other stories, looked up actually warships names and from movies as while.**

 **But thank you and I will the Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact

**In slip stream FTL, August 8th 2532.**

 **Marathon class cruiser Mark 1- Praetorian Guard. Captain May POV**

Its been almost an month sense the battle of Hammer. We should be leaving slip space soon and head back to UNSC controlled space.

The AIs have been staying in contact with each other and monitoring the ships, mostly the Paris class heavy frigate the Sherman, her reactor and FTL drive has been giving them problems.

"Sir, me and the other AIs have been monitoring the Sherman's reactor and FTL drive, we need to exit FTL soon to make some repairs or abandoned ships and scrap it sir." Said Caldwell to Captain May.

" Ok well drop out 24 hours so we have time to prepare for contact if needed." I said.

" Yes sir we can wait another day, we estimate their problems will happen in 5 days. I will inform the fleet sir" said Caldwell with a slut.

" Commander Kashmir prepared the crew for me and get repair teams ready for a repair this may take awhile so we will take this time to repair the ships for any damage we received." I Said.

"Yes sir." Said commander Kashmir, she has Japanese heritage, will short Jet black hair in an ponytail, looks to be in her middle to late 20s. She passed with straight As and high scores, and does not underestimate her enemies even when she has the upper hand, graduated under Commander Jacob keys back in 2525, she toke in command of an old corvette for police duty's for Demeter when the Covenant attack shortly after she was placed on the Paertorian Guards XO.

 **Colonial space, Here 2 system, planet Athena 2.**

 **Battlestar Galactica BSG-75 on petrol by Asteroid belt. Commander POV**

The Colonial battlestar is one of the colonials best ships every sense the Cylon war. The Battlestar Galactica was post to be decommissioned 5 years ago. But instead the Admirals send her along with her 2 sister ships too the Here 2 systems to protect and train crew man and pilots.

Commander William Adama was at the CIC looking over the daily reports on the battlestar Group 75, his command of 3 Columbia class battlestars, Galactica, Pacifica and Athena after she was rebuilt. Along with her 2 Berserker class escortstars, 5 defended Gunstars, and 3 Firestars, they also had 2 new Theses light battlestars these ships where light petrol command ships for Firestars and skrimishstars, 576 meters long, 184 meters in height and 149 meter wide, she was the smallest battlestar next too the Valkyrie class battlestars.

" Sir we are picking up reading at 150,000 Kilometers away at 159 by 370." Said Felix Geate, a young man with black hair and tanned skin.

" What kind of reading Mr. Geate?" I asked.

" Sir the readings are mix of gravitational pull and something else." Said Geata. Will he was still reading the data coming in. He looked at the commander will he was thinking then I said.

" Set fleet to Condition 2, lunch alert fighters and prepare the guns." I Said.

"Yes sir, CONDITION 2 ACROSS THE FLEET LUNCH ALERT VIPERS, I REPEAT CONDITION 2 ACROSS THE FLEET LUNCH ALERT VIPERS!" Said Geate over the ships comms and interior loud speaker.

Dozens of vipers and raptors where lunched from the battlestars and there escorts. While a more where ready to lunch just in.

" Sir gun cams got a view showing now." Said an crew member at the weapons station. Space seemed to rip opened, then 13 ship's came through. Though blocky and bulky the cam can see guns all over the ships and even the small ones seem to have enough firepower to take on an heavy Gunstar. He looked closer and seen 2 ships where heavily damaged and the other sporting some kind of damage. ' is that amour melted what in GODS name can do that, not even nukes can do that.' Adama said mentally.

"Alert BSG- 125 and Athena Guard fleet, have the group form up and prepare for combat." I said. Will the crew was sending orders Graete waved the commander over.

" Sir I got the reading on the unknown fleet. 2 ships are at 2,500 meters long, 1 ships at close too 1,200 meters long, 1 at 1,170 meters long, 6 ships are anywhere from 470 meters 535 meters long the 2 smallest ship is around 250 meters long. All have Unknown capabilities and their power source sir is off the charts. Those big ships can power Caprica city and more."said Geate. ' a ship that power that much is outrageous but how.' Thought Adama.

"Sir the only power source I can think of is Fusion reactor. But only are largest warships have them and there still hard to maintain for us. If they mastered it sir they may even have Fusion engines for sub light." Said Geate.

" So their biggest ship can outrun us then great." Said XO Saul Tigh listed to the whole thing about the Fusion engines. His been Adamas friends for long time. His also tall old bold man looking around the same age as the commander.

" In theory yes." Said Greate.

" Ok then this could possibly first contact lets see if we can hail them. Comms open a hail to the unknown fleet on all channels!" I order.

 **Unknown system August 9th 2532. Paertorian Guard. Captain May**

" Dropping out of FTL in 10 seconds sir." Said Caldwell.

" Good as soon we exit rise shields, and active all sensors please. We may have been Followed or end up in some else's territory." I order. Caldwell nodded his head yes.

" Exiting now, Activing sensors...CONTACT multiple vessels detected 15 ship's sir, 3 are Capital ships 1,440 long sir, the other ships are under 900 meters." Said Caldwell.

"Sir ships don't match any profile we have and there different culture." Said XO.

" sir they just lunched fighter's, a lot of them close 300 of them with gunship support!" Said one of the crew men at the sensor station. Every one looked at the captain. I my closed eyes for a second and opened them and said.

" I went Fighters deployed, have everyone at there station's. Bring the fleet to Orange Alert. I went weapons warmed up and have the ships into formation Bravo!" Formation Bravo is when the Cruisers take the front with destroyers or frigate's take the flank with the Carrier's slightly below the Fleet for the corvettes or assault Carrier's. A few minutes go by and battle group Valkyrie and Paertorian group was in position.

" Lets see if we can make contact try and hail them and monitor them to see if they are attempting to make contact with us." I said.

"Sir I got something...You have too be kidding me, sir there communication is radios like from the 21st century, and in Ancient Latin and some other languages. I need a few minutes and i can get you translator ready." Said Caldwell still in shock they some we still used early 21st century radio's. Few minutes have gone and both groups stopped at 120,000 Kms from each other.

" Sir I got the translator working. Would you like me to start." Said Caldwell. I nodded.

 _"/ Unknown Vassals this the Battlestar Galactica Commander William Adama of the Colonial Fleet can you understand me over./"._ The voice said. I looked the AI toke in an inhaled some air and said open me an link the Battlestar Galactica...

 **Battlestar Galactica CIC. Commander POV.**

" Sir I am receiving hail back playing now". Said comms. The voice started playing though the speaker's.

 _"/ The Vassal calling it's self the Battlestar Galactica, this the United Nations Space Command Defenses Ship Paertorian Guard commanding office of the UNSC battle group Valkyrie and Paertorian Guard Captain Jason May. We mean no harm and come in peace./"_ Everyone was shock on how human the sounded and who is this UNSC.

" This Commander Adama to Captain Jason May, why are you this system, not to be hostile but am responsible for the people in this system, so please tell?" I asked him.

 _"/ We had an FTL problem and stopped for a quick recharge and repair the FTL engine on one of the ship's.. we can fix it leave if you would like?/"_

" You can stay on the outer system in I get orders from High Command. Is there way we can met Face to face, if you feel uncomfortable do it on my ship then can we meet on your ships for a meeting, mostly to set first contact. This are first time meeting another space faring people." Said the commander.

 _"/ I would feel comfortable on my ship doing the meeting, you can bring 6 guards and 2 aids with you along with an 2 fighter escort. Is this good enough?/"._ ' 2 more guards then I thought and I can bring 2 pilot's and aids. Good for me.'

" Yes this is good enough for me I will over I soon as I can."

 _"/ Affirmatives then I will have an fighter squadron meeting half way then. Paertorian Guard out./"_ I hung the phone open.

" and Anastasia Dualla you two will be my aids. Saul get me the 6 best Marines we have on bored and raptor ready too go. Get me Starbuck and Bulldog for my escorts." Yes sir can be hired around the CIC. Within 45 minutes the commander and his 2 aids where in there dress uniforms and 6 trained Marines in full gear.

" Good luck bill see soon!" Said Saul. I nodded and bored the raptor, few minutes later we where on way.

" looks like are escorts are hear. Damn those things are the size of a Shuttle ship and they move faster then us." Said Starbuck. I looked and seen she was right big black fighters with Black tinted windows.

"This raptor 1-5 to Paertorian Guard Actually where do I go too land over?"

 _"/Raptor 1-5 this Paertorian Actually you are clear to land at the starboard hanger bay 4 the bay is open and cleared for landing./"_ said a female voice. The pilot seen the hanger and came in for landing along with there 2 viper escorts.

A few minutes later a platform started to go down and realize Airlock first just like are Raptors. Once stopped I checked my suit along with everyone else I looked the marine and nodded, he opened the door and we stepped out and see something we where not expecting them to be HUMANS. The soldiers on both sides land up and some advance amour and weapons, along with ground Vehicles be hide them and fighters and dropships on the decks as while. I seen the captain along with 2 other people 1 in all military white uniform and a lab coat person mostly like medical team.

I walked and he stock his hand to me and said. " Welcome aboard Commander I am Captain Jason May, this my XO Commander Kashmir and this my head doctor, Doctor David Beckham. I am surprised your human like us?" Said the Captain, looking shock along with the ret of the crew, what the colonials did not know was that some of the UNSC personal where think they where a long lost colony, rebel's or remnants of the Alliance.

" Yes thank you for letting us on bored, this my tactical officer Felix Greate and this lieutenant Anastasia Dualla my aids." I said and introduced.

" Well lets take this to conference room this way please." Said the Captain. While flowing him his escorts where 4 soldiers in Pure black amour from head too toe with a silver screen over there face. ' Gods from the look of it they take my whole marine company on the Galactica along with its support crew. then then theirs Marines amour all over the body's like these men, I can tell my owe guard's are debating if there weapons would hurt them.' Thought Adama.

On the way the meeting room i seen there ships are designed to help repeal borders and have choke points. And seen some technology , there technology was lot more advancers there ares.

" You have a nice ship Captain is this a battlestar or an Escortstar? If don't mind me asking!" Said Greate. The Captain nodded and answered back.

" No I don't mind these ship is a Marathon class heavy Cruiser Mark 1 built around 65 years ago she was one of the first 10 that where made. She of course has gone through some upgrades though she wont win against mark 2." Adama thought ' this ship is older then the Galactica'

" If don't mind Captain how many battles did these ship go to?" Said Adama.

" Well she was in almost every major battle during the Alliance-UNSC war especially at there capital. After that 20 plus skirmish's against Pirates and 23 battles against are new enemies that we have being fighting for 7 years now, I tell you more about them when we get to the room." Said the Captain. ' So they fought a war most like multiple ones, and the sound of it there war against this unknown enemy is not going will neither.' Thought the colonials.

We came into a room with a larger round table with an Hologram of the UNSC and UEG logo.

" Would kindly have your Marines step out side with mine and will start the talks this room will be neutral ground for sides." Said the captain, I looked him the eye's and meant it, I turned and looked at the Marines and nodded and they stepped out.

" Please set and start how the colonial government started and I tell how the United Nations Space Command and Unified Earth Government." Said the Captain,

" D- did you say Earth?" Said Geate shocking the UNSC , the captain narrowed his at us and said 'yes'.

" Captain are you the 13th tribe?" I asked.

" I know nothing of this 13th tribe we have pre-dated ruins dating back close to 8,000 to 10,000 years on Earth along with pre-dated human remains even older then that." Said the XO.

" How about we leave this to Archeologists from both worlds hmm?" Said the Captain, every one nodded yes.

I started about when we left Kobol, then colonized 12 habitable planet's and are war we against are selves, then the Cylons are AI creation up too the time they rebelled against us and the 40 plus years of peace and the minimum contact every 2 years with Cylons with next meeting talks about trading basic minerals and other things.

UNSC Paertorian Guard, conference room Captain May, Jason.

" So you made AIs and they rebelled against you, and you yourself is veteran from that war correct." Asked and said the captain, I nodded my head slowly. He looked at his XO and Medical chief and nodded at them and they nodded back. You can tell he was thinking for a minute looked up at the colonials and said.

" Well I am going too be blunt we have been using AIs for over 300 year's and passed laws to make full flange CITIZENS of the UEG and UNSC. Matter in fact Caldwell pleased introduce yourself." Said the Captain. Then the Hologram changed into a in his late 40s to early 50s, with a green, to dark green colors.

" sirs, maims" he saluted everyone in the room. They where shock that we freely used AIs and had one with us.

" H-hello" said Dualla.

"We told you so you can tell your leaders that we use AIs and let them know ahead of time so we don't have a fight." Said the Captain.

"I understand this will talks go more smoothly. As soon as we get done here I send a ship back too colonial space, they will most likely send a evonvy and a small fleet to secure the area with an Admiral." I said.

"Ok now its are turn for are history." Said the Captain and started.

He told them about WW 1, 2 & 3 and how bad the wars where, how United Earth became and colonized all the planet's in there system and had peace for 100 years. The first Interplanetary War broke out and the massive fleet build up and deployments. Then peace again, first FTL drive being made and earths massive colonized system after system, then the Inner colonies war, the IMC war, the Alliance-UNSC war , the minor rebellions. Then the Human-Covenant war and how many colonies lost with lives and how the war is to a very slow crewel thought UNSC space and how the UNSC is starting too push back in small areas but with heavy loss, the captain showed the combat videos of Harvest, the Border Campaign and the battle of Hammer.

"My gods" I said, ' they have a massive territory, Industry and fleet that the Admiral's wish they had. I hope are leaders pick peace or atlest build up Defenses against this Covenant.' Thought Adama. They talked for a lot bit more and hammered out that UNSC can fix there ships and that he will call his leaders and left.

 **Captain May POV.**

" Well that went will don't you say captain?" Said Caldwell.

"Yes his did...keep us at orange alert for awhile though and keep mentioning there comms...ok tell me the problems we have now." I said and order.

 **Colonial battlestar Galactica CIC few hours later.**

"Sir the Gunstar Delhi has left they should be back with 24 to 36 hour's sir." Said comms. The commander nodded and started sending orders out to the fleet to stay too condition 2.

 **Next day at Picon Fleet Headquarters**.

" I can't believe it Earthers showed up on are door step by accident...by the report's I read and there war though scars me." Said President Adar.

" I know what you mean sir, there fleet is hundreds of times bigger and there technology is hundreds possibly a good thousand year's ahead of us. Are biggest ships to them is fraken light Dreadnought, no let me say smaller by a good 500 meters almost. Sir I would say a military increase in that area just in case they 13rh tribe was Followed even they are looking over there shoulders and we need too be prepared." Said Fleet Admiral Nagala, he is a old man in his late 50 to early 60s.

" I agree Mister President we should send another Battlestar group and maybe 2 petrol group's. Just in case these aliens show up and attack the colony and have Commander Adama ready to evacuate the system." Said doctor Gaius Baltar, a short handsome rich man, and one of the few smart people pushing for new Advance technology for the colonies.

" Admiral I went too meet these people in person will go the system I went you, Adama and the Army General Lee Marella he can batter look at here ground force's of both sides to see if we can hold out. I will be taking a opened minded priest from the Temple of Zeus to meet there member according to there laws they have freedom of religion something are people need too work on, Mr. Baltar you will be going along as while, along with a representative from Capricas Culture so we can understand each batter. Now I went you Admiral make up a security fleet and ground forces for the planet at once as while any other things you need too protect the colonies I don't need a war just defense only. So everyone will stay on good behavior, I will also bring along Secretary of Education to learn basic knowledge that we get. Now the AI bit while work with because we DONT have bad blood with them and according to the report's again is the AI is basically human and has rights that we will fellow do we all agree?" Said President Adar. The doctor nodded and the Admiral slowly after then the Admiral said.

" Yes we have no bad blood between each other and I don't wont too waste lives of good men over something we don't have too deal with. I will have BSG-11 go and reforce the system along with petrol groups 77th and 93rd. I Will take the Atlanta and her escorts along with the Warstar Poseidon to show a little muscle sir and too see if it would be enough to hurt this Covenant." Said Adrmiral Nagala, ' hopefully everything goes will' he thought.

 **August 11th 2532 UNSC Paertorian Guard bridge. Captain May**

" Well they dispatched a good battle group," Said Caldwell. I nodded.

" Yea they did and believe the 2,500 meters long vessel is there largest and powerfulish ship. I am pretty sure are Valiant super Cruiser or and Epoch Carrie would win. Of course we don't know its true capabilities yet. When does the meeting start Commander Kashmir?. I said.

" Not another 3 hours sir, seems their Admiral's and General's went too know are capabilities and the Covenants. We have General Anderson of the Army on bored to show them the Convent technology and will show the Admiral's I also have set up Battle simulations up form them as while." Said Kashmir.

" Alright have all Armory's locked down with 2 man security at each one along with computers and other sections of the ship that non- essential personal can go too." I said

As the crew on bored do there tasks and 3 hours later the Colonial shuttle landed bringing the Colonial President and some if his staff along with Adrmiral Nagala and his staff. On both side of the red carpet where UNSC Marines, pilots and crewmen lined up at attention, the President and the Admirals walked down the carpet with there staff and guards. I toke few step forward and Adrmiral Nagala saluted me and asked.

" Permission to come aboard Captain?" he said, I saluted back and yes.

" Permission granted Adrmiral, Mr. President welcome aboard the UNSCDFS Paertorian Guard." And shake hands with him.

" Thank you captain. I would like too introduce my staff this Secretary of Education Laura Roslin, Priest LenDale Granton along with Priestess Ellen Fenton and this Doctor Gaius Baltar are head scientist for all technology of military and Civilian, along with me is Adrmiral Thomas Nagala, Commander Adama that you already know and General Lee Marella of the Army." Said the President Adar. I shake hands with everyone and then I said.

" Let me introduce my personal for the meeting, this is General Michel Anderson of the UNSC Army, this is Colonel Amber Fresca that leads are fighters, bombers and dropships, and this Father or priest to you Herluin Andrieu for all are religious beliefs and this Professor Fabian Cramer he was on the UNSC Sulphur during the battle of Hammer. Now everyone has been introduced lest head the Conference room please!"

Well we where walking some people where talking along the way with their counterparts, the priest talking about how they made are laws and multiple religions to work together, Adama talking too Amber about aircraft, the General sharing some battle stories and me answering a few questions about the civilian and military governments works, that surprised everyone that the UNSC Military controls half of the government and how the civilian government is giving more power the military to protect its colonies and citizens with out hurting the UNSC Constitution. While walking the President asked the question why the military is giving more power then the Civilian government out of curiosity. I smiled and said.

" Well Mr. President you see in are Constitution is made if we declare war the civilian government gives up more control to the military giving it 60% but do too total war the military take 90% of government control and the last 10% is used by the civilian government to handle all civilian matter for the military. This allows the military force's to do there job. Right now we are at total War mode for survival, and the civilian population wants a military society where everyone has to do 2 plus years in the Service, of course the military was shocked so the civilian government added into the constitution at the end of this year."

The colonial government was shocked that the civilian population is demanding military society. ' but if there was is this bad I wouldn't blame them' Thought everyone but the UNSC.

"Before Hammer fell to the alien's I heard the Draft was Activating across the colonies from the Age 17 to 50, last I check that almost 25 billion people and that's not including militia and volunteers." Said General Anderson.

" H-h-how many people do you have for your population" said Roslin. I looked at her and said.

" Last check was close to 160 billion plus. But do too war its safe too say closer too 140 to 150 billion now maybe more."

" You outnumber us by a good 100 billion more people." Said the Adrmiral.

" Well with Terraforming technology we can turn dead planet's into habitable planet's within 5 to 7 and half decades. I am pretty sure are government will share some of this technology if your behide on it. But at this moment this meeting is too build up a relationship for future talks and trade as while." They all nodded yes will in shock. A few minutes later we enter the conference room and toke are sits.

" Ok well how should we start? I know your military officers are hear to evaluate how you will handle us and the Convent in a battle and your hear to see if we can keep the peace and to meet us correct?" I said they where shocked a little and nodded. Then Caldwell appeared the colonials jumped a little bit. I sent a glare at him.

" This is the AI Caldwell, he will be running war-games simulations for all 3 of us with the limited data we have on you and compare to the Convent and us. Is that ok?" I asked. The. Adrmiral Nagala looked the President, and the President nodded back. Then Adrmiral Nagala signed and stood up and said.

" No this good because i am here too talk about the Convents capabilities and your for Defenses purposes along with doctor Baltar. The General here is to see if the Army, Marines and militia will handle them om the ground will Lee Adama handles the small aircraft since he tests are new vipers and raptors. He be here shortly, the civilian part is here too see if they improve relationship between us." I looked at the Adrmiral and General and nodded and said.

" Ok Adrmiral you will be escorted to another Conference room along with the General Lee Marella and General Anderson to look over some Convent weapons and there strategy Doctor Baltar you will go with Professor Cramer into the same room and show what we know on the Convent, Caldwell make sure everything is ready and send Commander Kashmir to take them there she will help on ship engagements. I stay here with the others to continue talks." The ones leaving got up and left with commander Kashmir. I looked at Father Audrina and nodded, he got up from his chair and said.

" Priest LenDale and Priestess Fenton please come with me will talk about are religious beliefs and laws at the chapel please this way." He said with a smile along with the priest and Priestess. When they left I looked over at the President and Secretary of Education Laura Roslin and said. " Well where would you like too start on Mr. President?". The President lead forward and asked me.

" Well captain I would like to know will your government send and embassender for more talks in the future and we would like too know if your the 13th tribe?" I looked at him and thought for a minute then said.

" Well my government will send some people to continue talks, most like sent up an embassy and have a battalion of the UNSC Army or Marines for security along with a small navy ships most likely a few corvettes and a frigate or 2 along with a destroyer or a Cruiser so if you ask us too leave they can and if you need some military assistance to protect your worlds from the Covenant or these cylons. Now the 13th tribe part I don't think we are because we have human remains dating back too 100,000 years ago on earth along with Ancient ruins as while dating back close too 20,000 years, and the time this 13th tribe left we just we developed your culture though and around the time you left Kobol we fell into the dark age we lost a lot of knowledge and cultures at the time, but we where still using swords and arrows." I said.

" I understand Captain May, maybe when your government allows it we will allow are Archeologists from both of us figure it out." Said the President.

" Yes well go that right. Now let me show you an few documentary on are Terraforming, medical and few other things and I well answers questions that's permitted with out giving classified information." I said, and so we began.

 **August 11th 2532 UNSC Paertorian Guard Conference room 3. Commander Kashmir.**

"So Adrmiral Nagala what would you like me to start up the Covenants aircraft or ships? To let you know I can only give minimum information on the UNSC and I know you well do the same to me when I ask." I said. The Adrmiral nodded and said.

"Ok lets start with weakest ship and work are way up Please."

" Well sir we have the Convents weakest ship is the SDV- heavy corvettes and CAR- class frigate, the CAR frigates are there smallest ships being around 600 meter long and only has a few pulse laser guns and dozen so Plasma cannons there the main threat though, now the SDV- heavy corvettes is around 955 meter long these ship can probably taking on the Galactica and lose but you ship will take a lot of damage, they also have a decent amount of aircraft and troops they can deploy anywhere on a planet's surface within a few minutes along with several troop transports. Next would be the CRS- class light Cruiser its at 300 meters long but don't let the size fool you I sent this ships send some of the best frigate's and destroyer to a early grave. This ship has a some fighter and dropships, is also armed with several pulse laser gun, plasma cannons and plasma torpedoes, now pulse laser will cut into the amour, and plasma burns throw the amour plaiting in seconds or a few minutes depending on the amour, how think and what size, the bigger they are the faster it burns throw. Any questions sirs? I said with a Hologram of the ships I mentioned. The Adrmiral looked closer to the SDV and CRS and was about too a ask when the door opened up and came in a young man that looked in his early 30s to mid 30s, a colonial major, with a name tag that said Adama, ' most be Commander Adama son

" Sorry I am late sir, Major Lee Adama reporting in!" Lee said With a salute

" Major its good too see you here I was hoping you can check the Aliens fighters out and give me your thoughts on how too handle them sense you test the Mark 7s and the new Marks 8 vipers." Said Nagala, Returning his salute.

" I be glad to help sir what are there fighter's?" He asked, then I said.

" Well they have two classes for fighter's 1 is called the 'Banshee' there are two of these class 1 for atmospheric fighting and 1 for space fighting these fighter's relies on speed and mobility along with number's. Are longswords fighters have no problems taking them out in less out number 100 to 1. Next is the 'seraph' mult-role fighter it acts as a fighter- bomber, it also has an energy shield like the warships. These fighter's I would recommend 2 or 3 to gang up on one at time, these fighter's are also good in the atmosphere too." I looked at Major Adama as he watch's a video of longswords fighting both fighter's and nodded is head and said.

" Well she is right on the Banshee' fighters I would say are regular 20 to 30 fighter squadrons wont have a problem against them ones. What worries me are those 2nd one, what kind of guns do your fighters us because those shields drop pretty quick with yours there?" He asked,

" A 110mm rotary cannon 2 of them along with a 120mm cannon for hit ships with." I said and smiled at the shocked and horror look are there faces.

" Well that well do it then, are a 3 30mm cannons. With a small missile load we could added some additional missiles pods sir, and if they have no problems with we will I recommend keeping 3 to 5 fighters together at all times, them Rhinos back the mothball and reserve yards might help too sir, there pure gunships with a lot more weapons on them could help." said Lee said to the Adrmiral.

" I agree, Bill I get you some extra firepower out here just in case, hell I might even give a Nova." The Adrmiral said.

" Sir I don't think that would be a good idea send me some older ships and keep are good ones in reserve a few modern battlestars and Gunstars I wouldn't mind." Said Commander Adama. I then asked what's the Nova class. And Adrmiral Nagala smiled and said.

" That young lady is that ship out there almost at 2,500 meters long its the most powerfulish ships next to the Warstar Poseidon, we have 6 of them built-up along with 24 more being planned, 3 are the standard class ones with the other 3 having are first pin point defense guns like yours, there know as the Battlestar Prometheus along with her BSG-22 right now that group along with 2 others testing groups for new weapons." He said.

" Well sir I will say you know how to build them, but I have to ask why are you so prided in that class just curious?" I asked, he smiled again and said.

" Well you see that Nova out there?" I nodded yes.

" Well that's the Flag ship of the Colonial Fleet the Battlestar Atlanta." He said, I looked at him then backed to the screen ' of course have the 2 most powerfulish ships to escort the President and show off a little' I thought and smiled. Then I said.

"Well you went here something funny Adrmiral?" I asked.

" What is it commander?" He asked

" The UNSCs old flagship of the fleet was called Atlanta matter in fact there a whole class called the Atlanta class dreadnought at 4,250 meters long the 2nd biggest dreadnought!" I said.

They where shocked are old flagship has the same name as there's. 'Wait she said 2nd biggest class dreadnought'.

" You said the Atlanta class was your 2nd biggest ship so what's the biggest one then?" Asked the Adrmiral, i grinned and said.

" That would be the Thor class super dreadnought, its 6,000 meters long with only 9 built and more being built to help the war against the Covenant, the new mark 2 are being built at the Citadel a large super colony that's the major military base in the outer colonies. Its called the Ares to replace the old one that is a Valiant Super Heavy Cruiser under the command of Commodore James Littler a Joint Strike Force commanding officers. He lost his ship after destroying 1 Carrier, 3 Battle Cruisers , 2 destroyers, 14 SDV corvettes and 29 CAR frigates. He had the Ares, 1 Marathon, 1 light carrier, 5 destroyers one of them being the Coronado class, 13 frigates and 47 corvettes, he lost the Ares, 3 destroyers, 9 of the frigates and 22 corvettes. In the end though he captured a SDV corvettes even though the ship was damaged some of technology was still intact."

"You sound like you where there commander?" Said the major. I smiled a little and said.

" We where the Marathon Cruiser, we killed a destroyer, his ship alone killed the Carrier, one of the few vessels that hard too kill. Just believe his younger then me, he was a spec-ops commando for the Army, then a ODST, then a Ghost, the black ops group of black ops ."

" Did he survive?" Asked the Adrmiral.

"Yes he did, his is the one toke the corvette. He fired his last salvo destroying the last Battle Cruiser and 3 corvettes and crippling 5 more with his remaining missiles and railguns. His AI Damocles pilot's the ship with its few thruster to get close to a damaged corvette and border it with his crew. They killed the crew toke the ship and killed the last destroyer with it. After word's he was given the task force 14 100 ships under his command to hurt the Covenant along the Border and capture any technology or salvage any UNSC equipment. I think you guy might like him." I said.

" So did the Covenant ever give him a name or you guys?" Asked the Commander.

" Yes a rebel group calls him the Reaper and the Covenant calls him the Demon of Ghosts, because of the Ghost core hurting there forces and supply lines. She said.

' So a demon and a ghost too the enemies and brings the meaning of war to his enemies' Thought the colonial General.

" Lets get back to the ships shall we?" Said Caldwell.

"Yes please." Said the Adrmiral. And Caldwell takes over.

" Next is the CPV class destroyer, its 1,644 meters long armed with almost all the weapons of the Covenant, just with out the energy projector, I tell you about that weapon later. These ships work with there frigates in number of 1 destroyer or 2 with 2 to 4 sometimes 6 frigate escorts. There very dangerous with broadside fire, so take them with two battlestars and maybe 3 or 4 escorts. Next is the CCS class Battlecruiser these are between 1,700 meter and 1,800 meter with 2 different ones, they have the standard ones and heavy armored one that can kill some Capital ships with ease. They also act as command ships for large battle groups or a small fleet. They have a very large fighter group and has a large amount of troops on board along with group vehicles and air support, they can build bases too. They also have 2 Energy Projector, we have no way of stopping these weapon yet, it has a long recharge, but it out ranges all ships weapon and fires up too 150,000 plus Kilometers. This weapon can cut though any warship we have even the mighty Atlanta and Thor classes with 1 good shot, if lucky and they miss any main systems or parts of the ship, then get out of there quickly." Said Caldwell, showing the weapons capabilities on the screen cutting the first Thor class super dreadnought in half like nothing, it was the UNSC Zeus, the first of its kind lost sense they where built. 'MY GODS if they can do that the 13th tribes ships like that how long would we last. And that was also there strongest ship in the fleet.' Thought Nagala and Adama.

" So that was the first time you lost Thor class super dreadnought i take it?" Said Doctor Gaius Baltar, with fear in his voice.

"Yes it was, the Zeus was the first 3 built, there where 20,000 people on that ship and only 4,100 lived. That battle was the one we realized how out gunned we where." Said Caldwell. You can see the colonials pale white like they never seen the sun from combat videos.

" There are few more left then will start on ground capabilities. So I start?" Asked Caldwell. Adrmiral Nagala nodded yes.

" Last Cruiser is ORS class heavy Cruiser, is 3,000 meters long, this ship does not have the have an Energy Projector, but it has guns all over the ship, plasma cannons, pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes. They also have 2 time the amount of fighters then the CCS class. This ship could probably take out your all BSG groups. Next is the Covenant Battleship these ships are rare to fight but can kill a whole UNSC fleet of 75 ships. It's 2,000 meters long but is armed with 12 Energy Projector and close 200 pulse lasers and 150 plasma cannons. This ship if seen i would recommend to flee or you batter out number it too 150 plus to 1. Next is the Carrier's these ships are a basically everything in too one, but they have the most powerfulish shields and weapons. This DDS class Carrie its there most common command ship for there fleets. Its 3,000 meters long, armed with pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes, this ship has close to 1,000 plus fighters and several divisions of ground force's on board. Next is CAS class Assault Carrier, its 5,346 meters long. If these ship are involved that means there a High ranking Fleet Adrmiral or one of the Prophets on board, so that would mean a elite veteran of there military forces are leading them. These ship also holds close too 2,000 to 3,000 fighter's and several CAR frigates or SDV corvettes. They also act as a planetary Assault ship to land there force's. They are armed with all the ship based weapons of the Covenant. And last but not least the new ship that appeared the 29 kilometer monster. This ship wiped out Hammers remaining Defenses on the outer system. We know it has lot of guns and fighter's, it also carries SDV corvettes, and has a Energy Projector that shots at 250,000 kilometers." The colonials where shocked on how large the ship was and how easy it wiped out the Defenses Astroriods and stations.

"Adrmiral and Commander please come with me over and you too Major we play a few battle simulations with your forces against the Covenant." I said and lead them over to another room.

 **General Michael Anderson POV.**

" Well General Marella I give what I know on the Covenants ground capabilities." I said. The General nodded and asked.

" Yes and how they work on the ground too." I nodded and brought up the video's and pictures of the Covenant.

" Well you have 2 ground scouts and Fast attack vehicles called the Ghost, its armed with 2 plasma cannons and can be killed by anything, next is the Brute Chopper, this vehicle is armed with 2 heavy brute shots, there basically a grenade Launcher. They also can blow throw light armored vehicles. Next is the Spectre its like are Warthogs you seen in the hanger when you got here. There lightly armored and have 1 heavy plasma gun, next is the Brute Prowler it has some armor and is armed with 1 Plasma cannon. Next is the Revenant its a light fast attack APC or tank, its armed with a plasma mortar and has good armor in the front. Then there's the Wraith tank there 2 model's, you have the mortal Wraith tank, it has good armor and if you don't have the firepower to kill you may lose a lot of men and equipment, then they AA Wraith its armed with a over sized fuel rod launcher, and its Flak plasma. The Locust has a long range beam weapon and can snipe from range, now all these vehicles have a light energy shield to protect them too. Last is the Scarbe, this walker is massive, its primary gun is a Focus cannon that can kill anything we have, even a warship, it has a large plasma cannon, and deplorable guns for the ground forces stationed on board, these things are responsible for crushing small army's to routing are forces out of the combat zone, you need either a lot of firepower, aorbital strike or a heavy air strike to kill it." I told him and showed him the videos. I then gave him the information on Covenant races, all know and documented equipment along with weapons, tactics the uses and how there leadership works. The Colonial General paled at some of the races realizing some wont go down in less heavy weapons are involved or a lot of hits from soldiers trying too kill it, like the Hunters and brutes. Some would keep coming tell the defenders ran out of ammo and still keep coming, then there 'Elites' they have personal energy shields and can becoming completely invisible in less you have Infred or thermal goggles. Then there that 'Scarbe' the colonial General know in the army's and Marines current and R&D equipment there's nothing that can stop it, might be available to slow it down or drop a BIULDING on it might work? They go over some details about the Covenants.

"Well lets start some battle simulations, from the looks of your forces from what can see from the marines and guard's I would say your close too the 3rd world war for equipment and i will allow you too command your forces i play a few Covenant simulations attacks and defense for you. I act as an Advisor only, shall we begin?" I asked him, he nodded when started.

 **Several hours later, on bored the Colonial battlestar Atlanta Nove class.**

 **President Adars POV**

" Well that went will don't you say Mr. President?" Asked doctor Baltar. I looked at him and nodded yes.

"Adrmiral Nagala and General Marella? What the capabilities of the Covenant and UNSC compared to us? You can put you input as while Doctor." I asked and said.

" Well sir fleet wise against the UNSC would depend on how many ship we can throw at them and I think as long we outnumber them 5 to 1 we might win. Against the Covenant, well I would rather take a Strikestar against 5 Poseidon warstars" said the Adrmiral.

" So either way we frakked worse then anything. Ok Adrmiral as soon we get back too the colonies you will get a 40% increase of budget for ships construction and another 75% for R&D for are new ships, weapons, FTL, Armor and anything else. General please start?" I said. The General nodded and said.

"Well on the ground we can hold out against the UNSC forces for a while, but they can deploy armor support with minutes to are hours, there vehicles on ground and air can out do us in all categories. They can and well push us back slowly and win but heavy casualties for both sides are high; but are is 2 to 3 times higher. Attacking there colonies would be suicide, they have a ground side Anit-ship gun that can kill there Capital ships with a few will placed shots. So are Assault stars and Marine stars will be destroyed on the way in to deploy its troops and are warships would be getting hit by them too for coming into orbital Bombardment range. Now against the Covenant's ground force's that depends on who they deploy and what equipment they deploy. If it a Brute commander then we might win because they would rather throw all there firepower and troops at us first instead of weakling you, they also rarely uses tactics, in the open we can wipe them out. In close quarters though they can have 5 to 10 of them and wipe out a few hundred of us. There chieftains are dangerous enough, armed with a plasma cannon, fuel rod cannon or Gravity Hammer that can smash anything we have and the Cylons. Top that off there amour and energy shield is strong enough to withstand a fully armed Platoon of UNSC Marines supported by militia and police officers." He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath and started again." If an Elite is leading the Assault i post watch out for tactics we never seen or thought of using, Elite special force's are to infiltrate the enemies defense and cripple them by destroying important equipment, kill VIPs and kill as many soldier's as they can and hide the bodies, worse they can turn themselves invisible from the naked eye and only thing can pick them up is motion trackers something we don't have yet, and anything that picks up heat. Now Infantry wise we can stop them as long as we have enough ammo and the right equipment for some of them of the different aliens. We will see more of the 'grunts' the UNSC calls them fitting name actually, there canon fodders, and the 'Jackal's' are a bird like creature and has good marksmanship. The rest I have files on and will over them later. Now vehicle wise we shouldn't have problem, we can crash there vehicles as long as we get the first shot off and they don't hit us with 'Locust' and 'Wraith' tank, now this monster is what I am afraid of?" He said showing us the picture and video of a large 4 lagged worker that is destroying a UNSC amour battalion, no not destroyed it was massacred. " Its called a 'Scarbe', General Anderson has fought them four time and in two of those battles they deployed 3. Out of those four they won only 2 battle against it. That was because a UNSC frigate was on fire support. The other 2 times was by luck they lived. The 1 battle against the 3 was called the battle of Fort William at there Frontier colony called Paradise III. The UNSC army had 25,000 troopers, with 4,000 Marines and 75,000 militia. The battle on the ground lasted for 19 days fighting trench warfare and won. The army lost 22,849, the Marines lost 2,907 and the militia lost close to 70,198 and the Covenant lost close to 3 million personal all 6 of there Scarbes. The UNSC fleet lost 78% of its 220 ships and the militia lost 73% of there 500 ships. So yes sir we can win on the ground against the Covenant as long they don't deploy those Scarbe against us. I world recommend and Increase in budget for the R&D for the Army and Marines. As will as upgrading all personal weapons and amour and anything else. " said General Marella.

" Ok then General you will have increase, same for all branches of the Colonial Force's. Now what can we do now intel then?" I asked.

" Well sir we can send 2 Assault stars with 2 army divisions and a Marine star with a marine division along with equipment and support. They navy I don't know what there sending, but I will be sending some ground side prototype weapon its design of the Poseidon class main guns. Its a new defense weapon against ships from orbital Bombardment in that area the gun is, so that means there ground and air force's will have too take them out." Said General Marella. I looked at him and nodded and asked?

" I take it is that cheap defense plan I heard about? It can also go manual or automated right?" Marella looked over at me and said.

" Yes it's was made to make a cheaper and reliable defense that we can fall on do too military budget cut, matter in fact all the 12 colonies have them, and Athena has 3 for the main fort. I think we have a dozen or so in storage." ' so we can build a large amount of these guns to hold the colonies a little bit longer or they might not work at all for all I know. Gods I wish it was simple Cylons or Pirate problems.' I thought.

" Ok General do it. Now Adrmiral are we fortifying Athena with more ships because I need too know?" I said the Adrmiral nodded and said.

"Yes Mr. President I am sending 2 more patrol groups along with 2 light battlestar Groups and 1 BSG group, I might send in more ships from the reserves and mothball fleet so we can keep are more Advancers ships. I will also send in 1 mobile repair yard along with some cargo ships with some missile, Auto cannon and railguns satellites and I have 4 fleet tugs tug in 4 defense stations from the reserve yard to reforce the 2 they got here. I will send the order to build 6 more along with 6 orbital hangers to reforce the Vipers, Raptors, Rhinos and the few bombers they got here. I send in 2 battle Cruisers, 5 destroyers and 11 frigates to the Athena Navel guard force." Nagala said.

" That a lot of force's, but I would rather be prepared then not. And the UNSC fleet is leaving tomorrow, the captain said when he returns back too UNSC controlled space they will send some embassenders along with a military escort I don't know how many ship's there escort will be, I told them to go too Caprica, so Adrmiral you have close to 3 to 5 months for preparation give them a show of course. Me and Captain May hammered out a non-aggressive argument meaning will stay neutral towards each other. Now General is there a small military base out side of Caprica city we can give them? The captain said they will most likely deploy a marine battalion to the embassy to guard the embassendes and there staff. He said they will send a military officer to work with are military force's and too assistance us if the Covenant shows up." I said and asked. The General thought for a minute then said.

" Yes sir there is, its an old military base the was closed 10 years ago for military budget and holds up too 5,000 plus personal its a small base, along with airfield. All we have too do is clean it up a little and all they have to do it bring there equipment and do what ever they want." I nodded with a smile.

" Good, now next week the Cylons are coming too Caprica for a more peaceful argument and to start trades, for an act of good will they send they will send non military ships in. They will be picked up at the station. Colonial one will pick them with a light escort. At this meeting will be done by us with the military as while. But be prepared for anything though. Now then lets wait into are friends leave, then will head home." I said. Everyone nodded yes.

The next day the watched as the UNSC fleet got into slipspace and left, but did not see the purple device jump into slipspace as while. In 1 month the UNSC will make it home. But the Alien device will make it back too the Covenant in 2 weeks.

 **Authors: Ok i will be updating ever few days in less I have a problem or still working on chapter I let you all know and thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3 The Attack

**2 weeks after UNSC and Colonial Contact.**

 **Cylon home world, Cylon Colony ship.**

 **Cylon Number SIX or Caprica Six POV**

"How did the talks go with the Colonials?" I asked, moving some of my blonde hair out of the way.

" Well it went batter then we thought, we have an official peace treaty and large trade agreements on the table, They fought over who well build the trade station at the border, I told them they can build it. And both sides well be aloud too 5 military vessels there, the requirement's are 1 Base Star and 4 Petrol stars for us and the Colonial's is 1 battlestar and 4 Firestars or Gunstars." said a gold centurion with silver strips on is left side and white stripes on his right side. This is a new model called Embassender Centurion, the first of his model for negotiations his name though is called EC.

Every since the Cylon Civil War ended all Cylons have rights and avoided a war with the Colonials. The war was fought for 5years and the Cylons massive fleet war brought down to less then 40% of its numbers. The new Cylon government called itself the Cylon Republic, their fleet has rebuild its self back up too 75% of its pre-war numbers with new classes be designed and built. The Hades class block 3 received a large upgrade, the original could take on a Valkyrie class by itself and win but not the Columbia 2 class or higher, after the upgrades they can take on the Columbia mark 2s and hold out a little longer against the Mercury class. The Cylons built new ships to take on the Mercury and Mighty Nova's and Poseidon Classes. The Base star called the Alpha Heavy class Base star was designed too fight the Mercury and Nova class Battlestar. This ship was the same amount of armor as the an Mercury class battlestar with 3 times the weapons and twice the fighters then the original Base stars along with KEWs add for more firepower. The last newest warship is the Dread Star class designed too take on the warstars and some of the old Colonial dreadnoughts in the moth ball and reserves fleet yards. But over new Cylon Republic wants peace more then anything, but is always batter too to be prepared.

" Sister when are we going to tell them about the real 13th Tribe and us being human?" asked Daniel. When boxed by the majority of number ones before the Civil War, he and the others where freed after the war.

" When is the next meeting?" I asked looking at EC. EC looked at me with his 2 light blue glowing making him look more peaceful a little.

" One month from now. And the next one after that would be when the UNSC Embassenders are post too arrival?" he asked wondering why. A minute gone by and i replied.

" Ok next meeting i will go along with 1 of each model that's left. To tell the President in Private first. Does that sound good enough?" I said. Everyone thought for a few minutes and later all agreed.

"Ok then bring everything about the 13th tribe and there coordinates of Kobol and Colonial Earth. Hopefully this turns out good for all of us though. Now how do are defense plans against this Covenant going too work?" I asked.

" We have increased petrol's and station's. We have also increased production on the new Base stars and the new Dread stars Block 2. I might add we have a minor technology lap then the Colonials, but if they get wiped out badly in there first major fleet battle then when need to find out a way to hurt them fast. I would also recommend that we work on KEW weapons and newer armor." Said Tauron, a Buzz cut black hair, standing at 6.5 built like a soldier and acts like soldier. Also know as model number 14 the newest Cylon human model. All the models are military mostly with a few in R&D for the military. The name was give too them because to honor the Human Cylon war over the battle of Tauron. The hardest battle ever fought in both side's history.

" Ok then do it, we must be prepared for anything." I said and everyone nodded yes.

"Ok then lets get down too the new outposts and stations shall we." I said.

 **Deep space, Covenant territory, High Charity Covenant capital.**

 **Prophet of Truth. POV.**

A massive space station that looks like a giant mushroom. The station was surrounded by a giant fleet of ships close too 8,000 ships. Deep in too the station a meeting was happening.

This meeting was about a probe returnees and the war against the Humans.

" So we have found another human world then, but what's so different about these ones?" Asked the Prophet of Mercy. He looked like a worm and very old.

" Not much beside a different faction. We know for a fact the Humans are not fully United." I Said ' if these humans are anywhere like the UNSC ones that could be a problem, maybe i should send in the Jiralhanae in to tale care of them.' I thought.

"Hmm brother do you thank we should send the Jiralhanae in to take care of them?" I asked Mercy. He looked at me and thought for a moment and said.

" Yes, but first send in a Sangheili ship master to test them first a small battle group to test there combat capabilities in space. Then will send in the Jiralhanae to destroy the colony. If they fail though we will lose some of are force's in that area. And the UNSC humans are slowly being pushed back, but we are losing more force's then we can replace."

" Very will, I send a small battle group to watch them for a 45 Cycles then attack them 2 to 3 times to test them. Now against the UNSC I sent 2 mobile shipyards to there lines build and repair are ships. I order a new ship to be designed for direct ships combat too replace the old battleships we have. Regret need more ships to fight the UNSC, I am sending the Fleet of Holy fire and Fleet of Sangheilis Spear." I said.

" That's close too 1,100 ships not including logistics ships. And this new battleship what is?" Mercy asked. I smiled.

" Well those ships will hold them or push them more. now this new ship will I cant say myself I am waiting for the first one to be finished. All I know is it will help against those human fortresses worlds I know we toke all 3 minor ones and 1 large one. If I remember it was the Headquarters of the Militia Defense Force too." I said.

" Well then I send a minor fleet master in to watch over them and test them. What Jiralhanae fleet you sending in if don't mind me asking?" Asked Mercy. I hummed and thought for a minute and said.

" I send in the Fleet of Hunters pack. The fleet master is more intelligent then the other Jiralhanae and he uses some tactics, he's also responsible for hunting down the humans during what they call the Border Campaign. His fleet is around 60 ships last I checked. I see if I can get him a few more ships just in case. I think there a few dozen outdated ships At the Unggoy colony not far from these humans. Send his fleet there to gather his ships." I said.

"Good that could help him out then...Will let end this if there nothing else too report." Mercy said.

" Nothing else will lets wait intel the those return from these new humans." I said

 **5 weeks after UNSC and Colonial contact. Epsilon Eridian system, Fortress Planet Reach.**

 **ONI castle base.**

" Well I say the Captain did a good job for a first contact, even though there human...so what are we going too now." Said Field Marshall Kinsler Van Dan. A German and America heritage. The man stood about 6'7, looked too be in his mid 50s to early 60s. But one look you can tell he can handle him self in a fight batter then most soldiers. He represents the UNSC Army.

" It would be a good idea to send them, maybe we can get a FTL drive out it. I seen the video's of there FTL. Its instantaneously from 1 point to the other in what like 2 seconds. That alone would give are ships the advantage we would need...but if the Covenant do attack we can us it to are advantage too." Said Director Allen Thomas. A tall, thin man in a night black uniform. He was pale in the skin and he Screams SPOOK! to everyone. But one thing about him was he got results in for the batter of all UNSC and UEG. He put Adrmiral Margaret Parangosky in prison for trying to start a major rebellion between the UNSC, militia and outer colonies along with the Frontier. A year as director of Office of Navel Intelligence he formed a new breach called the ONXY special force's for section 0. There mission is too remove any and all threats to the UNSC and UEG along with the Militia. Only other soldier's that can take these Highly Elite guard's of Humanity are the Spartans. And the Spartans are the Publics Hero's of War. Where the ONXY does everything in the shadow's to make sure there civilization lives on.

" We are sending Ambassador in 2 days, the group is ready just waiting on the civilian personal. Director can you send 1 team of your 'special' guard's with the diplomats please. For there own personal protection of course. So no shadow missions please?" said Fleet Admiral Nathen Smith. This Adrmiral looked to be in his late 50s, but really in his early 80s do too medical technology and Cryogenic from space travel. The Average age of a civilian is close too 160 to 180 years old. And the military served personal lives close too 200 some people might get lucky and live another 10 to 20 years. The Director thought for a minute and then said.

" Well I have a team that does need some R&R its a 12 man team. Team is called Dark Knight, seriously don't ask why ok. I even asked them too change it a few times and they didn't. But there trained for Escorts for VIPs, training local forces and Defenses of key military intrastate. Now Adrmiral what ships are we sending if don't mind?" Asked Director Thomas with complete honest. One thing about him was he really never hide things from there meeting. Somethings he did intel he got it under control or understand it.

" Yes i am sending 1 destroyer a Hillsborough class, 2 Paris class heavy frigate , 2 Charon class light frigate and 1 Civilian ship with a slip space probe Launcher for them too send us massages. Now what about the reports of the Covenant fleet at the New Hope system at Heaven militia's old Headquarters. I hared there's another one at colony Hammer. What's there fleet strength at and can we Counterattack. We need a major victory for moral support." the Admiral said. Director Thomas actives the Hologram on the table to show New Hope system.

"Well sir the New Hope system is lost they have multiple defense stations spread out over the system and a fleet of 1,000 ships. Along with petrol group's and battle groups entering and leaving the system consistently. They turned that system into a forward operating base for them along with massive mobile shipyard. Even if we win sir we would be crippled for anymore Counterattacks." 'Great that means New Hope is out..?' thought Admiral Smith.

"What about Hudson system, we just lost it about 2 and half months ago. Can we Attack and destroyer the 2 large Shipyards they have there?" asked the Admiral. Director Thomas changed the Hologram to the Hudson system.

"Hmm we might be available too sir. There fleet there is around 600 ships with 3 defense stations, they have 2 early warning stations here and here, these stations have a lot of fighter's and 12 ships protecting them. If we send 2 tasks force's to them or 2 large battle groups we could lure out some of there ships at the Hudson system and maybe there petrol group's as while. I would recommend sending the 5th, 8th and 13th fleets, there fully equipped and have the newest technology added to them. I would also like a 2 Prowler groups to go as while, along with a new stealth battle group that ONI and JSF has made too." Said Director Thomas, ' a new Stealth battle group' everyone thought.

'Those 3 fleets are on stand by at the inner and outer colonies border. That's close 1,500 ships along with there tasks force's we will being sending.' Admiral Smith thought.

" What is this new stealth battle group? What's its capabilities?"Admiral Smith asked.

"Well sir these new battle group is 7 ships instead of the 12 like the others. These ships have been refitted for this and costs a lot of money and resources. 1 Vikings class light Cruiser mark 2 [S], with 2 Helberd class heavy destroyer mark 2 [S] and 4 Paris class heavy frigate mark 3 [S]. The S stands for Stealth, these ships can going completely invisible like are Prowlers and have the same firepower there original was made for. Now these ships are the only ones of its class I went too test them out here in a major battle. So far they did good against small Covenant petrol's and outposts. Went I am saying sir, is this group along with 2 standard ones will go in set a mine trap for there ships and station's. The main fleet shows up once they get ready too open fire the mines go off and take down there shields and maybe a few ships, along with a large part of there fighter support. Then this group will goo too the ship yard and take it out will there main fleet is busy, they get close take down the less defended one and leave the system." Said the Director. ' they made a stealth battle group with actual warships. I don't know if I should be mad or happy.' Admiral Smith thought.

"If this goes will for those ships i went more of them got?" Admiral Smith said. The Director nodded yes.

" If this mission goes will how much time will it buy us to fortified the remaining Frontier colonies?" I asked. The Director looked down at his PDA and scrolled down for a few minutes looking for it and then said.

" Well sir, ONIs calculations was 8 months to a year tell they find Demeter. But if this goes will and we make it out with lot more ships, then my best calculations would be 2 year maximum for time. They will still be attacking us, just with less ships, and less ships means easier for us. And this will most likely hurt the ship production in this area of space."

" Good, General Stevenson and Adrmiral Mitchell. Can you two send additional forces in certain colonies so we can add more ships to this mission? The more ships the batter success we will have." Admiral Smith asked. General David Stevenson was a tall African-American man stands at 6'9, in his early 30s do the last Head General of the militia dying at Heaven along with many other high ranking officers for the militia. He takes his Sweet Williams Cigars out of his mouth and nodded yes. And Adrmiral Mike Mitchell, is lightly tanned and he is in his early 40s, same with him for being picked, because all the high ranking Admiral's died at the attack on Heaven.

" Well sir I think we just finished a new batch of frigates and destroyer's at Demeter ships yards and 2 other colonies, close too 400 ships i send them too where you need them. I was also wondering if you wont mind if stop making the corvettes, there useless against the Covenant." Adrmiral Mitchell asked.

" Yes do it, its just waste of lives and resources. Now then what's get everything ready will meet here tomorrow at 1400 hours good day!" Admiral Smith said.

 **October 14th 2532, in slip space in route to Colonial home system. Hillsborough class heavy destroyer- UNSC Guard's man.**

" How long till we get there Captain?" Ambassador Raul Dickinson asked him. The Ambassador is in his late 30s, stands at 6'1 with short black hair, and slightly musical then the average person. He looks like a France, American and Canada, very tanned do to him coming from the Hawaiian 2 colony do to it have all island's. He is an Ex- veteran from the Alliance-UNSC war. His goal was to unite the colonies batter and make everyone's lives batter, it was a slow process intel the Covenant arrived, after that all the colonies started too work together.

"Will be Existing in 30 minutes ambassador." Said Captain Troy Boeing, tall American with a medium tanned skin, with his military buzz cut hair, you can tell its a dark brown; his in his late 40s. His family is one of the Richest on Earth do it being the old American plane companies. Its still around its just they emerged there company with all the others making the UNSC and militia's fighter's, bombers and any other small aircraft. But why a man like him is in the military? Will because he wanted too do a something for whole of Humanity and being a soldier is what he picked. Has removed many pirates and worked his way up the ranks. Of course he lost his first Command of frigate when he fought the Covenant at Harvest and lost his ship by taking a hit for the UNSC Everest a Atlanta class dreadnought. He got wounded and toke 8 months for him too heal all the wounds and physical therapy. After that he got a Hillsborough destroyer mark 3 the newest of its class.

" Thank you then I be waiting out of your way then." I said going to the corner where one of the Marines where.

 **Colonial space, Caprica. Battlestar Atlanta.**

" Sir where picking some gravitational and radiation in sector 3, its same as the UNSC FTL." Said the DRADIS officer.

" That should be them, tell the fleet go to Condition 2."Adrmiral Nagala said

" Gunners bring your gun cams to sector 3!" Adrmiral Nagala order and hired 'yes sir'.

The gun cams moved into position and for a few minutes nothing then space was ripped open with a white and blue dots. Then a box like ship came through followed by 4 ships with wings on the side, and a 1 kilometer ship be hide them.

Adrmiral Nagala looked around the crew was in a awe look on there faces, Adrmiral Nagala smiled and said.

" Its amazing how they made there on FTL and the good thing is it doesn't uses fuel like ares. COMMs contact them please!"

"Yes sir... I have them sir here you go." Said the comms officer.

 _"/ This UNSC Guard's Man. Can you hire me?/"_ Said the voice.

"We hear Guard's Man this Colonial battlestar Atlanta, this Adrmiral Nagala. I take it your here for Peace talks and Negotiations between are people?" Adrmiral Nagala asked.

 _"/ Yes Adrmiral Nagala I have the ambassador and his staff along with his security on bored. We can I park my ships or do you went me too stay here?/"_ He asked.

" Hmm bring them next too the military station orbiting Caprica, I will have a fighter escort on stand by for the dropship. Also there's a slight change of plans too." Adrmiral Nagala said

 _"/What plans sir?/"_ He asked a little nervous. 'Crap' Adrmiral Nagala thought.

" The Cylons sent a Representative to join the talks and too meet you AIs. We told them they will have you get promised from you. And they are waiting for a response." Adrmiral Nagala said calmly.

 _"/ I understand... the ambassador said they can meet the AI after the talks they can come aboard./"_ He said.

" Understood, will be seeing you at the meeting Captain?" Adrmiral Nagala asked.

 _" /Yes sir I be coming down. Along with Colonel Michael Gray of the Marine Corp./"_ He said

"Copy that, see you soon, Atlanta out." Adrmiral Nagala said.

A hour later 3 pelicans left the UNSC ships. Once they made it into the atmosphere there where meet with 4 vipers and escorted too the President Air field. A few minutes later they where meet by Adrmiral Nagala and transported to the Government building.

Will this was happening the Quorum was gathering.

 **Quorum building of the 12 Colonial's O Kobol.**

" The UEGs ambassadors are on the way." The head of security said.

" Good now what are we going too call them though. Sense we found out the- Cylons have human body's and that the 13th tribe was destroyed and where Cylons too?" Asked the Virgon Representative. Will looking at the human Cylon in the corner with the EC.

When the Cylons arrived with humans we had questions and then told us that the human Cylons where giving to them to end the war with them by the 13th tribe. They told about the 1s and some of the others that wanted to go to war, and how the Cylons had a civil war. They told them the remaining 13th tribe was banished to the 12 colonies by the 1s to see that making peace was wrong. For good will the Cylons gave them the Coordinates to Kobol.

But the main questions was how did human evolve on another world before they where? Some of the scientists and Archeologists believe there was a outside force. Some of the Priest's looked over there records and found out it was not finished. So a vote to send a Explorer group is being made from a few newer warships and older ones being upgraded for the trip, the Cylons offered too help because they went too found the 13th tribes home world.

"We wont know, for all we know we might of came from Earth. I still say we call them Earthers into we solve the problem later."said the representative of Picon.

" I argue" Presidents Adar said.

Everyone else stopped talking, you can tell Genenon and Sagittaron representative where having a conflict with there beliefs. A few minutes later the doors opened up with a Colonial Secret service or CSS for short. Came in with the ambassador and his guard's.

Now the guard's where in some wired sci-fi movie. The color was Pitch Black with Blue strikes and Visor. They all carried Side arms only. ' those guard's look like they can kill all the guard's in the building and take out the Cylons guard's too.!" President Adar thought. his landed on the ambassador and 2 Military officers with him. Along with Adrmiral Nagala. President got up and walked over too him and smiled will holding out my hand and said.

" I am Richard Adar President of the 12 colonies of Kobol and you are?" He toke my hand and we shock and said.

"My name Raul Dickinson, ambassador of the UEG and with me is Captain Troy Boeing of the Guard's Man, and this Colonel Michael Gray of the Marine Corp." The President shoke hands with them and asked him.

" Who are these man? If you don't me asking." He looked at the one with the Red stripes in stand of blue, he nodded and Dickinson said.

" There called the ONXY special force's, this man are trained for guard duty unlike the others." ' great they have a Black ops team with them. Of course I would of done the same thing.' thought President Adar.

" Well I would like you too meet the Cylon delegation, this is Caprica Six and EC." I told them pointing at them in the corner.

" Umm no offense to you guys but I thought they where robot's?" He said, Caprica stood up and said.

" No ambassador Dickinson. We evolved from the first Cylons the 13th tribe. Right now i am here with EC to meet the humans of Earth along with AIs." She said and a very smooth voice. The ambassador nodded and said.

" I see, will you can meet my personal AI later on bored the Guard's Men, she is new at her job, of all jobs she could of got she picked this." He said laughing a little at the end.

" You mean your AIs pick there positions?" She asked with curiosity.

" Yes for that area, she is a political AI, so she picks one for that job. Just like the military." He said.

" Well...now that's out of the way, we picked you a base outside of the city, its about a hour and half driver from here. The base can hold up too 5,000 plus, it has a motor pool, Armory, CIC, housing and a small Air field. Is that good enough for you?" President asked them. He looked at the Colonel and she nodded yes.

" Yes that would be good enough, after we leave you can show Colonel Michael there with one of the pelicans." He said.

" ok then not lets get down too talking and hammering out a batter deal, for trade non-military technology and found out how we evolved from 2 different planet's." He said .

This wont on for several hours, some of the Quorum fighting over too get batter access to UNSC and UEG technology. They argued too send some Archeologists to Earth to look over some of the ancient ruins and some of the more Opened minded priest and Priestess where aloud to go as while. The next thing the UEG ambassador was too going to help them advance there Terraforming technology. At the end of the talks the UEG was giving them some of there Advance medical technology for a civilian grade FTL drive to reverse engineer. After words the UEG ambassador toke the Cylons to meet there AI and Adrmiral Nagala had a Lieutenant escort Colonel Gray to the small base outside of Caprica city.

The base the Colonials gave the UNSC was small. The UNSC Colonel said they should be saddle in a few days. For a week the UNSC has settled into the base making them UNSC standards, they landed a few pelicans and longswords for the Air field, in the motor pool they have 20 Warthogs, 5 Scorpion tank's and 3 Wolverines. They UNSC has 2,000 Marines along with 600 support personnel on the base. The Colonials keep a Company of soldiers at the base to keep on them and make sure there people don't start problems. The Colonials and UNSC personal when off duty play sports, gamble and videos games. Every now and then the Colonial and UNSC will play war-games with small fire teams too Company size force's.

The Cylons had meet the Earthers AI from the Military and Civilian sector on board there ship, the military was less then they thought intel they said his a dumb AI, still has rights though; they found he was basically a Advance Centurion Commander or Hybrid. Then they meet the Civilian AI Cassie, she looked like a regular secretary with short hair. Her color theme was White, Blue and Green. Her personality is a mix of a teenage girl and a lawyer. She is a 3rd generation AI, the Cylons liked her a lot along with some of the Colonial civilian government.

Adrmiral Nagala meet with Captain Troy Boeing once a week and ran war simulations against each other. Other times they share old tales from the old battles. Adrmiral Nagala was surprised he came from a wealthy family and he went into the military to do something more then running a company.

But no one know that the Covenant was preparing a fleet to invade the Here 2 system and the ones around it. The Age of peace for the 12 Colonies of Kobol and Cylon Republic was about too coming to a end and be brought to a war of Destruction and Death!

 **October 28th 2532. Covenant CPV class destroyer Night Warriors Fury.**

 **POV Su'leum Nstgenal.**

" Is the fleet ready?" I asked.

"Yes ship master all ships are accounted and ready for an attack." Said the XO. His fleet constants of his Destroyer and 2 other CPVs, 6 CAR frigates and 11 SDV heavy corvettes.

" Good, start the attack on the 2 ships on petrol. Then work are way in make sure all ship's stay in there group. And let the Civilian ships go as while." I said with a Authority in me.

 **Colonial Light Battlestar Thesse class-Aphrodite.**

 **POV COMMADER Vella Delos.**

' i cant be believe i am going too be out here for another 9 months!' I thought.

Battlestar Petrol Group 9 or BSPG-9 for short was a new set of police and petrol duty groups when at peace times or to make up in certain areas because the fleet is too small or thin in that area. Right now in this system sits BSPG-9 with its 2 Thesse class light Battlestars, 4 Firestars and 7 Lokal frigates, along with the systems local defense force of 1 Olympic heavy Carrie, 1 Battlecruiser, 3 tiger destroyers, 5 Lokal frigates and 10 Petrol stars. There's also the military base on the moon colony, that has 200 fighters, 50 raptors and 30 bombers. On the base there's close too 2,500 Marines and close to 3,500 base personal. Of course this station also has 6 duel KEW guns from the Poseidon class Warstar, along with 100 AA guns and 12 missile silos.

"SIR! Contact at 300,000 Kilometers out, 20 vessels just appeared on radar. Battlecruiser Huss- is mov...WE just lost Battlecruiser Hussain and petrol star 7. Enemy vessels on approach to us sir. What's the order sir?" The DRADIS officer said. He was very scared this was is there first combat run.

" Tell all military vessels to link up at the moon base, lunch fighter's and tell the civilians to evacuate the systems now! Weapons bring them line and get me a Fraken Picture of those ships NOW! COMMS GET THE FLEET TO CONDITION 1 NOW! Contact the Carrie vipers hive and tell them get a raptor ready to warn Athena." I yelled. Everyone got too work sending orders, vipers where lunched along with Raptors with anti-ship and anti-missile. All military ships got into a circle over the base with the other petrol stars joining them.

"Sir, I have a visual on the unknown fleet. Bring it up now." Said the weapon officer. I looked at the screen and realize they where not human design.

" Comms get that raptor back too Athena colony ASAP along with the civilian fleet. But the massage in the raptor that says ' Covenant fleet spotted, UNSC was followed. Prepare defense. Aphrodite out.' Weaps get me a 2 AP and 1 HE round for a guns and get every nuke we have in a silo for us and all other vessels, get the Battle Raptors ready for low yield nukes as while." I order. While the crews of the Defenses fleet was getting ready, a FTL Raptor left to Athena knowing they might not get help.

" Sir the first civilian ships are leaving, we have 2 groups evacuating. Group 2 needs 5 minutes and group's 3 need 15 minutes. Sir I would recommend sending 3 petrol stars along with Vipers Hive to protect them." My XO. ' his right there sitting ducks out there.' I thought. I looked at him and nodded. He gave the order and the ships moved there to protect them.

" Sir enemy vessels stopped as t 160,000KM away?" The DRADIS officer said. The Covenant fleet sat there for 2 and half minutes then they started to move, by time the Covenant started shooting as the 2nd group of civilians left.

Within the first Salvo 2 Firestars, 7 Lokal frigates and 2 Destroyers we destroyed, then came the enemy fighters and gunships. It was a total Slaughter against the Colonials Vipers and Raptors. The small fighters where fast and had firepower against his fighters, but the had no armor protection against his vipers. At first the Colonial fighter's where holding into the larger fighters got into the fight. 12 of these fighter's in a group wiped out what was left of his Alert fighter's and there back up. The Reinforcements from the Military base arrived with there Vipers and Raptors, catching the Covenant fighter's by surprise.

The Colonial ships fired at maximum range with main guns. The Covenant ships that got hit where surrounded by a silver energy shield. The Covenant responded with there Plasma Torpedoes. They fired 38 torpedoes at the Colonial fleet, the Flak and AA fire from the Battlestars and there escorts increased by 6 times, but the torpedoes kept coming. A few seconds later 5 hit a fire star killing it installation, 2 hit a Tiger destroyer ripping it in half, 1 hit a Lokal frigate ripped its engine off. Then 7 hit the Battlestar Enduro the other Thesse class. 2 hit its starboard hanger melting completely off, 1 hit the port side hanger cutting it in half, 2 hit from above at the front and the last 2 hit from below at the rear of the ship, the Enduro stopped, then 10 seconds later the ship clasped in on its self. 3 hit a petrol star for the torpedoes meant for the Aphrodite, but 1 got though and hit the port side hanger killing everyone in the hanger. The 2 petrol stars toke 2 torpedoes each killing them. Then the remaining Petrol stars and 3 Lokal frigates toke the remaining torpedoes.

" SIR! Have damage across the fleet. GODS we lost the Enduro with all hands. Sir we cant another hit like that!" Yelled the Tactical Officer.

" sir we need to either go now or where died for!" Said his XO.

"No we hold into the Civilians fleet leaves, how long do they need?" I yelled.

" yes sir, they said they can get out of here in 5 minutes." The Comms. Officer said.

" order all ships spill up there FTL drives, load up the missile tubes with nukes now! And give a target on the lead ship!" I yelled. Will the guns where still firing at the lead ships. 2 CAR frigates shields where glowing brighter by the second and 1 SDV corvette shields where flicking. Several pulse lasers hit the hull of a Lokal frigate, cutting into the hull and venting atmosphere for a last ditch afferent it gave its engines all of its power it can get into the Covenants lines taking the hits from half the fleet. The ship was destroyed before it got within a quarter of the distance from the ships.

" sir are FTL drives are up. What are the orders?" Asked the XO. I closed my eye's and said.

" jump us into the enemies lines and target the nearest ship. We need too buy the civilians time to get out." Everyone looked at me in the CIC. Then they saluted me and said 'yes sir'. Some of them had tears in there eye's knowing the wont make it back and others with pride knowing there severing there people and saving lives.

" done sir, jumping in 5..4..3..2..1..jump." said the Helms men. We they 'flash away' the Civilians thought they abandoned them and the Covenant thought the same.

Then the ships appeared in the Covenant lines, one ship was not lucky it jumped into a SDV corvette. The Covenant was shocked that they jumped into there fleet. Once they appeared they started to fire at the ships. The CAR frigates lost there shields against a group of Lokal frigates, but it ended when the destroyer fired its torpedoes killing them both. The few remaining Petrol stars fired all there firepower at 1 CAR frigate killing it, then they where finished off by a broadside fire from 4 corvettes. The few remaining Lokal frigates covered the Aphrodite's as it attacked a Destroyer, they fired there nukes along with any remaining missiles at the Destroyer. A bright light, then another and another for 3 more times. The destroyer lost its shields, then anti-ships missiles hit along with there KEWs, going into the hull, several weapons where toking out and several hull branches. 2nd and 3rd destroyer fired there torpedoes at the Aphrodite. The Lokals jumped in front of the torpedoes to cover the Aphrodite. The Aphrodite taking several hits from the remaining ships, losing most of the weapons.

"RAM THAT SHIP AMD FIRE ALL REMAINING WEAPONS AT IT!" I yelled, glaring a the screen.

"Sir it was honored!" Said everyone in the CIC. I looked around and nodded.

" No it was my honor knowing i will die with the best men and women I had under my command." I saluted them and they saluted back. Then the Aphrodite hit the destroyer, in space it looked like it kissed it. When the two ships meet everything stopped then a bright star was formed for a brief second. Nothing was left of either ships.

Back at the Vipers hive was gathering the remaining vipers, raptors, bombers and shuttle's from the colonies on the moon.

" Captain you need to get out of here now will hold them as along we can." Said the General of the base.

"I understand sir, take as many as you can." The Vipers Hives CO said. The civilian ships jumped out and then the Vipers Hive and 3 petrol stars.

 **POV Su'leum Nstgenal.**

" Begen the invasion of the base." I said. ' they rammed there own ships into us just too slow us down. A warrior that protects its people, very honoured.' I thought.

" Ship master the first troop transports are away there still some fighter's left but we will have then mopped up soon." Said a Unggoy major.

" Good send word too the Jiralhanae Chieftain Akers along with the data we received during the battle, and bring his small battle group to test them when his ready." I said will walking away. The battle for the moon base was short lived, but the Marines and base personal fought to the last man, when they breached the command bunker the General actives a nuclear warhead destroying the base and a SDV corvette.

 **Author's note: Sorry i haven't posted lately been a little busy. Anyways here is the next chapter, right now I am working on the siege of Athena for chapter 5. Now the Colonials and Cylons will have a more 'friendlier' relationship. Also i am debating on another crossover with either star wars or mass effect, i work on it after this one is finished of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

**October 29th 2532 Caprica, Caprica city, Government Quorum build.**

 **POV President Adar.**

The meeting was about the UNSC helping them make their Terra forming technology batter. Then Admiral Nagala walked, he looked very worried and was shaking not of nervousness or hate but of fear. He stopped at in the middle looked down at the paper in his hands.

"Mr. President i have bad news." He said in a low voice.

" what is it Adrmiral Nagala?" I asked him. ' i have a very bad feeling right now.' I thought.

" One of the mining colonies was attacked, no civilian casualties, we have a high military casualties, we lost a whole BSPG group and all local defense force beside a 1 Carrier and 3 petrol stars where lost." He said and then added" there here sir the Covenant found us and i need your permission for a response to dispatch 2 BSG to the system and additional ships and troops to Athena sir!" He said in a command voice.

" Admiral do what ever takes to fortified Athena we need time to prepare here." I looked at the other Quorum members and stood up and said " Members of Quorum i need a Declaration of War! To mobilize all are force's immediately." The Quorum members' looked at each other a fought for a few minutes and came too a vote 10 for yes and 2 for no.

" Thank you. Adrmiral Nagala mobilize all are force's immediately and bring us too Condition 2 across the colonies in and out. Call in every one you can, and hold that colony." I said he nodded he was about too leave into the UEG ambassador stood up and said.

"Adrmiral make sure you meet Captain Boeing for any information along with Colonel Gray. Mr. President I am going to send a massage back to High Command and see if they will send additional force's to help. I don't know if they can spare enough ships because not long ago the Fleet what on a Counterattack and hurt the Covenant bad on are front, but left both sides with heavy losses. But I see what i can do to at lest get you large battle group or a task force." He said, and you can tell he meant it.

" At this moment ambassador I take anything you can get us." Said Adrmiral Nagala. The ambassador nodded and left with his guard's and aids.

" Adrmiral whos the Counterattack group your sending?" I asked him. He looked at me and said.

" I am sending the Prometheus and her group along with a Mercury prototype group. I am also sending a promotion to Adama and promoting him to upper rear Adrmiral and sending him Adrmiral Helen Cain for back up and make sure his in command, also sending in a mobile repair dock to outside of the system with a defense escort. If Adama pulls out of the system he can regroup there and moment a Counterattack or at lest harness the enemy into back up arrives." He said.

" Do it Adrmiral, at this moment I will get what you need. If you need more man power I get it, increase budget towards R&D i get it." I told him.

"I need you to get me some upgraded weapons from the UNSC, I don't care if its outdated or not, there railguns are more advance then are own, even when I watched videos of there IMC war heck there inner colony war ear weapons are batter then ares. I need batter weapons, armor and targeting systems. See if they can help us on making are own armor slightly more immune to there weapons." He said.

" I might know a few ways to get it. I will also talk too Caprica six and see if I can get something out of them, they always had batter missiles then us , I see what I can get from them both." I told him and he nodded and walked away, I turned and walked out of the room and told my head of security to get me transportation to the Earthers embassy immediately. They got me on a raptor and toke me there. When I get there I meet the ambassador that was writing a report for aid for us. I asked him what will he need to get from us for new railguns and other military technology against the Covenant. He stopped and said ' I don't know I ask for them we just need ask and wait for a 10 days for a massage. ' I think I miss the old days now.' I thought.

 **November 4th 2532, Really Point Ares, Nova class Heavy Battlestar- Prometheus CIC. Adrmiral Marcus Damic.**

In deep space between mining colony 7-90 and Here 2 system sat a 4 Kilometer station. This station is a prototype of a FTL station for fleet support. This fleet was all prototype designs for the Colonial Fleet. Along with the station was 2 Battle star Groups, one is called Battle star Group-101 with 3 Nova class battlestars- Prometheus, Daedalus and Apollo. 6 Valkyrie class battlestars and 12 Cygnus class Mark 2 heavy Gunstars. Next is Battle star Group-108 with 3 Mercury Class Marks 3s, 6 Valkyrie class battlestars and 12 Cygnus class Mark 2 heavy Gunstars. This Fleet was here for a Counterattack against the Covenant in mining colony 7-90.

" Admiral will be ready in 1 hour, where going over last minute checks and making sure all ships are running at 100%. And the 3 StealthStars are ready for lunch and loaded with High yield nukes withing 20 megatons warheads 2 each. Your orders on the Raptors sir, is half with anit-fighter weapons are equipped and the other half are armed with 20 kilotons nukes. Are Scimitar Bombers are armed with heavy anit-ship weapons and nukes. Is there anything else sir?" Said his XO, a young woman from Picon Fleet Academy with her Heritage from Virgon.

" Yes make sure all personal have weapons and all Marines are in position to repeal borders just in case and run a few more simulations please." I said. Admiral Marcus Damic is in his early 50s and have been testing Colonial Fleet Weapons for 25 years. His from Caprica and all has supported a increase in knowledge towards Technology. Now he has been getting massive funds too us. Right now he is designing a new Warstar called the Zeus class. But now he hopes the new rail guns, armor, missiles and point defense guns work will or will be worthless.

These ships have the newest rail guns and bow guns that fire a 8 ton round instead of the 5 ton ones. The rail guns fire a 3 ton shells in AP, HE and the new HEAP ( High Explosive Armor-Piercing) shells, a prototype design of the UNSCs from a looks and glimpses of it in the combat videos. New anit-ship missiles that do 2.5 times more damage than the original ones, again do too UNSC missiles dozens of times stronger, and half its point defense guns are in retractable turrets that are similar to the UNSC guns. Along with a large upgrade to Armor to take on 50 to 75 megatons of nukes 7 times. Along with a new Fission reactor and engines. Everything in this 2 groups are upgraded. Along with them is the newest Vipers mark 8s and the new Raptors mark 5s.

" Sir ready for your orders!" Said the XO. I looked at her and nodded then said.

" Comms please open a channel to all ships."

The comms officer nodded and presses a few buttons on the console and gave me the thumbs up.

" All personal of the Colonial Fleet, several days ago this mining colony was attacked unprovoked and a entire BSPG along with the local defense force with only 3 petrol stars and a single carrier lived along with the civilians escaping. But the military force's on the moon where killed. These WHERE not Humans, these are Alien's that have been fighting the UNSC for 7 years. The UNSC has given us everything they know about them, their tactics, technology and what species they are. We will show this 'Covenant' that we will not go down with a fight. In 5 minutes we will avenge are fallen comrades and show these aliens that we fight and win. SO SAY WE ALL!" I said and yelled.

"SO SAY WE ALL!" was yelled over the radio's and ship's.

"Halms man jumps in when ready!" I said, the helms man nodded.

"Jumping in 5...4...3...2...1... jumping!" Said the halms men.

42 flashes appeared in space with 42 ships. After a few seconds later they started to move into position. They formed a arrow head into 2 groups, 1 with the Mercury's and the other with the Nova's.

"Lunch the stealth stars tell them to search the debris field and the moon. Have the 3rd one scan beyond are DRADIS range and keep a eye out." I order. Outside of space dozens of Vipers, Raptors and bombers where lunched into space.

The StealthStars reached their destination. The one in the debris field was looking for any possible survivors and didn't find any. The 2nd one went too the moon to survey the damage. And the 3rd on its way to the edge of DRADIS begins to scan looking for the Covenant's force's. After 1 hour looking for the Covenant or survivors the Prometheus and it's the flagship of BSG-108 Battlestar Mercury. She was commissioned 9 months after the original was moved to the reserves' shipyard at the moon colony Spears, named after a long died Admiral from the old wars before Cylons. They moved deeper into the system.

' Where are they? Did they leave? No there hiding waiting to strike at the right moment too.' I thought.

What Admiral Damic didn't know was he was right. Beyond there DRADIS sat 1 CCS class Battle cruiser, 2 CPV class destroyers and 4 SDV corvettes. In the CIC of the CCS was a Jiralhanae. This one was slightly smarter than the Average Jiralhanae. He knows what one is the flagship. But his orders we to let it leave it alone, but cripple it if he has too. He a few minutes to get range for the Energy projector. He was going to target one of the 3 massive ship's. But one was let up with orange color meaning cripple only. So he targeted the one on the right that sat between the 2nd largest ships.

A few minutes got by in the CIC of the Prometheus. Then the DRADIS officer yelled out.

" SIR we have confirmed contact at 300,000 kilometers out and closing fast!" I look up at the DRADIS screen.

" XO what classification are they from the UNSC records?" I order. The XO looked at the computer screen for a minute and said.

" Sir according to the UNSC War books we are engaging 1 CCS class Battlecruiser, 2 CPV class destroyers and 4 SDV corvettes. Sir we need to kill the Battle cruiser and destroyers first they the most firepower and strongest shields and Armor!"

"OK then have the Daedalus link up with us will engage the Battle cruiser and Apollo support the Mercury's against the Destroyers. Have the Valkyries and Cygnus group and take out their Corvettes. Lunch all aircraft now!" I order. Within 5 minutes ships where moving into position and all aircraft where lunched. Then out of nowhere a penciler beam hit the Apollo head on and coming out the other side. The armour was boiled and melted through the whole ship, anyone in the hallways was boiled into liquid or the air was vaporized and died with no air. From outside of space the ship stopped and shredder for a second and then small explosions all over the ship into it was falling apart, the dual port side hanger broke off and flew out in too space, the head and along with 85% of the ship exploded into small pieces. The engine block flicked and shut off.

I paled when I seen what the 'Energy Projector' the UNSC called it do to the most powerful ship in the fleet with 1 shot outside of weapons range, no beyond are weapons range by 200,000 kilometers.

All vessels Flank speed get us to maximum weapon range now! Order all FTL raptors with nukes to get ready jump to medium range to fire missiles. All ships fire 2 AP and 1 HE round for Bow guns. Have rail guns fire 2 AP and 2 HEAT rounds, Rapid fire. I went all missile tubes fire in rapid fire awhile. Point defense guns too full power, keep their fighters away from." I order and yelled. It will take the colonials 9 minutes to get into maximum weapons range.

The Raptors where forming up into formation to engage the ships with nukes when the fleet hit maximum range. The Raptors with anit-fighters where getting ready to fire on the enemies fighters and gunships.

Within 8 minutes the fighters from both side hit each other in the middle between the 2 fleets. Dozens of vipers and raptors where destroyed and a few pilots ejected from the plane's. On the Covenants side they lost a large amount of Banshees and a distant amount of Phantom gunships. But the Seraph fighters where killing 5 to 8 fighters for ever 1 of them. As closer the ships got more and more fighters where porening into the fight. Once some of the battlestars and gunstars got into point defense guns range and flak range the Covenant's fighters started to drop more. The flak rounds where good against the Banshees and gunships but not against the seraph fighter's shields they were ineffective.

Once the Colonial ships got into weapon range they started to shoot as fast as they could. A good amount of shots hit do too the new targeting system. The Covenant ships returning fire with their Plasma Torpedoes and pulse lasers. The pulse lasers where cutting into the armour but due to the improvements done too the armour against nukes it cut the pulses down by 30%. But the Battlecruiser and destroyers pulse lasers where cut down by 15%. The flak increased to stop the torpedoes, but they didn't stop or slow then down. Even though corvettes didn't have the Plasma torpedoes this weapon is there 2nd strongest next too the Energy projector. 24 where lunched from the Battle cruiser and 12 from both destroyers adding 48 plasma torpedoes going towards the ships. The 4 Valkyries and 8 Cygnus that was pulling ahead of the fleet took the hits first. 1st Valkyrie toke 5 torpedoes vaporizing the ship, 2nd Valkyrie toke 3 torpedoes breaking the ship into pieces. The 3rd Valkyrie toke 2 torpedoes head on cutting the ship down the middle with its hangers and a quarter of the ship breaking off. The last Valkyrie got lucky when 1 torpedo hit the engine block cutting it half way before it stopped, another torpedo hit the starboard hanger and boiled it out into space, the final one hit the head of it melting 3 quarters through the head before stopping. The rest hit the gunstars killing 6/8 and crippling the other 2.

The corvettes in the Covenant fleet ran a head and got into a broadside fire with the remaining Valkyries and Cygnus. 2 Mercury's toke Destroyer 1 and the last Mercury, the Mercury its self was taking on the other one.

The Prometheus and Daedalus was firing everything at the Battle cruiser. The Battle cruiser respond. Firing on the Daedalus and Prometheus. Several flashes appeared be hide the Covenant. It was the Raptors and the fired their nukes. Out of the 150 raptors only 98 made it back. A few seconds later over 78 nukes hit the Battle cruiser and destroyers. Then a flash of light appeared and several seconds later the ships appeared from the cloud of smoke and radiation with a silvery glow hugging the hull. The Prometheus and Daedalus kept firing now their rounds knowing it will eventually get through.

The 1st corvette was taking on 2 Valkyries and 4 Cygnus gunstars, once the corvette got in between the 2 Valkyries the gunstars couldn't fire because they might accidently hit there on ships. The corvettes broadside both Valkyries with its plasma cannons. 1 Valkyrie lost its port side hanger and the other lost its starboard hanger. The corvettes shield where still up even after the quick broadside from the 2 Valkyries. Then the 4 Gunstars started too shot everything they had at the corvette. The corvette returned fire and hit one gunstar several times with its Pulse lasers and plasma cannons. The corvette came in for another broadside with the 2nd Valkyrie. Once it got into range for its cannons dozens of Plasma hits all over the ship. Life boats where leaving the ship along with its remaining vipers and raptors, several minutes later shuttle's started to leave, the Valkyrie's engines started to flicker and then shut off along with its lights. Any remaining crew had up to 48 hours of life support and breathers Intel SAR arrives.

The damaged Cygnus gunstar kept firing away along with the other 3 gunstars and Valkyrie at the corvette. Then its shields started to flicker, the corvette increased its fire by 5 times to kill another ship and damage the others. Some plasma cannons fire on 2 gunstars, one of them being already damaged, the pulse lasers where split between the Valkyrie and the last 2 gunstars. All ships where receiving damage all across the ship. The damaged gunstar was starting to vent air and crew into space. Several more hits the ship and breached the ammunition room. The entire front of the ship exploded sending its hull into another gunstar damaging it. Shortly after the Tylium fuel caught on fire exploded destroy the whole ship along with its remaining crew. Wanting revenge the other ships opened fire all at once and the shields flicked for a minute and then failed allowing the hits to bore into the ships hull breaching several decks. The ship started to shack from all the hits and explosioning started to happen all over the ship. Several raptors and bombers came in hitting the ship with its anit ship missiles damaging the port side plasma cannons. One bombers payload hit the Plasma cannons fuel rupturing it. When it exploded the whole ship to the right. Within in seconds the whole ship started to shack and small explosions started to appear ever where, rounds from the main guns ripping into the ship and missiles shattering the hull of the ship. The corvette gave its last salvo before it was ripped into dozens of pieces. Its last salvo killing another gunstar and crippling another.

The 2nd corvette was not lucky as the 1st. It was hit by 5 low yield nukes from the Valkyries. With their shields down and half their pulse lasers gone the bombers and raptors hammered the ship from ever angle. The gunstars came in fired from their sides will the 2 Valkyries fired the main batteries from range. 2 gunstars where taking a broadside from the corvette. One gunstar lost its starboard cannons and lost over 3/4 of its hull armor. The 2nd one lost all power when the ship toke 9 plasma cannon hits in one spot. The 9 hits burned straight though the hull and decks taking out power conductors.

The corvette attempted to take ship with them, as they prepared to fire another volley a dozen rounds and missiles hit the ships' hanger causing secondary explosion breaking the ship into pieces. The corvettes remaining fighters and gunships attacked the damaged gunstar. They didn't last long between the fighters and AA fire. The one that did make it only toke a few KEW turrets.

3rd corvette was being attacked from all angels. The 2 Valkyries where 700 kilometers away firing a full broadside with all shells hitting directly. The corvette rolled to its side to fire. All 3 ships where firing backing forth. The corvettes shield where starting to flicker from the Bombardment from 2 Valkyries and 4 Cygnus. When the Convents weapons hit the Valkyries you would see a bright blue or purple. When the colonials rounds hit you would see yellow and red. Withing 2 minutes the corvette gave out and started to fall apart from all the rounds and missile hits. But in the end both Valkyrie's starboard guns and armour was heavily damaged or destroyed.

The 4th corvette kept moving and stayed close to a ship so the others wouldn't shoot into they get a good shot. The gunstar at the range from a full broadside from plasma cannons and pulse lasers where killing the ship. Hits from the pulse lasers cut into the armour, the Plasma cannons melted the armour a way along with equipment and crew. The corvettes passed by and raced over another. But the gunstar was badly crippled. When the corvette engaged the 2nd gunstar at close range again. The gunstar sundly shot up using its emergency thrusters on full burn. The corvette was not exposed to the other ships and the fired all at once hitting the ship pushing it off course by dozens of kilometers. The corvette responded with several volleys plasma hitting all the 4 remaining ships. The 2nd gunstar that got away turned around and started to fire on the corvette from above. The corvettes shield dropped and the ship was shredder when the colonials fired a massive volley of missiles.

The 1st destroyer fighting 2 of the Mercury s was having a slight problem because of the ships circling it, 1 was 400 kilometers above the other one attacking from above and below at the same time will occasionally fire its bow cannons get multiple hits. The Mercury lunched all their remaining raptors to hit the ship with everything they have. The destroyer fired its plasma cannons and pulse lasers into 1 ship cutting through the armour. Then the destroyer fired 6 plasma torpedoes at the damaged Mercury. Seeing this the Mercury fired its thruster towards the destroyer knowing it won't live, shuttle's and life boats left the ship along with any remaining aircraft. The when the ship was hit 3 bore though the head of the ship, another 2 hit the starboard hangers exposing them to space and the last 1 hit the bow cannons' ammo room. When the exploded lurching the whole ship back and slowing its advance. The destroyer went up to miss the collision but the Mercury hit toke the bottom half of one of the fins and taking out their shields. The 2nd Mercury turns towards it fire its bow cannons it to the center of the ship. The destroyer respond firing its forward pulse lasers into the ship. Once the Mercury got closer it fired a full volley of missiles of medium nukes. Out of 24 nukes only 3 made it killing the destroyer when one nuke went into a damage section of the ship. A bright flash appeared with in the destroyer. When the flash went a away all was left of a small debris field.

The last destroyer and Mercury was firing everything they both had at each other. Dozens of colonial fighters and Covenant fighters where fighting in the middle of them. 18 raptors fired their payload at the destroyer. Out of 70 missiles only 24 where low yield nukes. When some of the pulse lasers started to shot them down 19 nukes where toking out-and-out of 66 missiles only 11 made it. When several flashes appeared on the other side of the destroyer, it came through the cloud of radiation its shields where flicking and trailing debris. The 2 ships got closer and fired at 'melee range', the Mercury lost most of its port side armour and weapons. The destroyer lost its shields and some of its plasma cannons and pulse lasers. When they finished there pass the Mercury turn to their starboard and lined up its bow cannons on the destroyer and fired. The destroyer was in the middle of its turn when the shells hit. After 3 volleys to its side the destroyers engines stopped, then the destroyer fired 3 torpedoes at the Mercury. The commander of the Mercury order the ship to bring its starboard towards the torpedoes to save the ship and order the crew to leave the starboard hangers awhile. After 2 minutes the torpedoes hit the hangers, the hangers slowly melted away, both hangers where melted and stopped at the three beams attaching the ship and hangers together. The Battle star lurched to the left. After some struggle the ship lined itself up against the destroyer and fired with its bow cannons and fired another volley of missiles and nukes. The destroyers pulse lasers tried to stop them all but failed when 2 nukes hit the ship. The ship appeared after a flash, then its stopped. After 30 seconds the reactor detonated and another flash appeared this time several times bigger. The ship was destroyed with no debris.

"SIR! We have reports across the fleet. We have heavy damage and heavy casualties. We also have damage all over the ship and Daedalus is reporting in with the same." Yelled the Communication officer.

" KEEP FIRING THAT'S AN ORDER" i yelled back to the communication and weapons officers. The whole ship kept shaking and rucking around.

The 2 Nova's passed by the Battle cruiser with smoke and red hulls from the broadside. The 2 ships where in the middle of the turn when the Battle cruiser was bringing into energy projector on the Daedalus when 4 flashes appeared on the Battle cruiser.

" What the Had- the stealth stars!" The XO said. ' i thought they were done for when the battle started.' I thought.

When the nukes hit they knocked the ship off course and brought its shields to a flicker. When the Daedalus and Prometheus brought its bow cannons on the Battle cruiser and fired, some rounds got through from the shields flicking. The Battle cruiser brought the head back too the Nova's. The Battle cruiser toke the power from the energy projector to the shields to protect its self from the battlestars. Shells and rocket's hit the shields and pulse lasers and plasma cannons hit the titanium hull. The Daedalus head has lost over 70% of its Armour. And the Prometheus lost 75% of its head armour. Then the battlestars got close for one more broadside fire. Both ships change positions, so both ships bring in their undamaged side of the Battle cruiser.

The Battlecruiser seeing this put any power they had to the shields and pulse lasers. Both battlestars started to fire and the Battlecruiser respond. Plasma whipped across the battlestars hangers and KEW rounds shattered or bounced off the shields. The battlestars coming close to pass the ship fired 24 missiles each, and 6 low yield nukes each. Out of 48 missiles 29 hit the shields and of 12 nukes 5 hits. A bright flash, smoke and radiation covers the alien's ship. After 10 seconds the ship appeared with no shields and heavy damage all along the hull. The Battle cruiser made a run for it go too 80,000 kilometers away. The rest of the 2 Battlestar Groups linked up and went after it. The 2 Mercury's raced head along with the Gunstars aiming to get the ship. The Battle cruiser charged up its energy projector and targeted the 1 of the 2 Mercury and fired. In space a bright white beam hit the Battle star and cutting through it destroy the whole ship after its ammo and fuel exploded killing the entire crew. Then the Battlecruiser turned around and opened a slip space portal and left.

" I went damage report across the fleet and casualties. Send SAR raptors out now." I order looking the DRADIS screen, ' they killed a lot of fighters and destroyed a good chunk of my fleet.' I thought. I looked around the CIC and seen that several officers where killed and wounded.

-3 hours later-

"Sir I have the report of the fleet sir." Said the XO, she had fear and hurt in her eyes. She knows a lot of the personal on the Apollo and had fear from are new enemies and I don't blame her. She headed me the report and i looked it over.

-ships lost 1 Nova, 2 Mercury's', 3 Valkyries and 7 Cygnus. Minimum survivors.

-Ships damaged or crippled, all ships have minimum to heavy damage.

\- 80% of all Vipers destroyed with 23% of Pilot's recovered.

-57% of Bombers lost with no crews recovered.

\- 77% of Raptors lost with no crews recovered.

" We lost a lot more forces then we originally thought. Contact the Olympia station to come in and recover are ships and what's left of the Covenants for R&D." I order. The XO saluted and said 'yes sir' and left.

After a while later a massive space station arrived with its 4 Berzerks Escortstars, a few minutes later Vipers, Raptors, fleet tugs and shuttles where lunched to gather the damaged and destroyed ships from both side.

' Adama and Cain you two are going to need more ships if you hope to hold that system to buy us time. I send a Massage to Fleet Headquarters and tell them to move those Orbital Defenses stations to Athens along with any other ships they can spare.' I thought. I wrote a massage and sent the only least damaged Gunstar back to the colonies.

 **November 9th 2532. Here 2 system, Athena 2. Orbital Command Station Protector. Briefing Room. Newly Promoted Upper Rear Adrmiral William Adama.**

Almost 2 weeks ago Admiral Helen Cain arrived with close too 60 ships with 20 being the newest ones. Later Admiral Cain brought my promotion and said ' about damn time, you should got this a long time.' But that was in private. We both respected each other a s officers and friends. I was one of the commanders that watched over her during the selection process for new commanders. We have are differences but she was the one that help me keep the Galactic ship worthy, the deal was i have the ship refitted with the same of the newest technology, mostly upgraded Navigation, engines, power planet and weapons.

She also informed me that I am in command of all forces in this system and hold as long as I can. She brought along with 2 mobile dry docks to repair and upgrade my ships. Most of the ships she brought where straight out of the reserve fleet. And now where sitting in my quarters going over the report that Admiral Damic sent us.

" So the Prometheus and Mercury groups didn't good, and according the UNSC those ships where most likely outdated." I said with a little fear and wearily.

" Yeah they didn't do to good. And my Tactical officer said those ships might need months to repair and some of the Valkyrie's and Gunstars are going to be stripped for parts from all the damage...if they attack us with a fleet 10 or plus time the size of that group, we might not be available to hold the system or the planet. I recommend we have heavy troop transport and Civilian passager liners ready to evacuate as many civilians we can?" Admiral Cain said. She was a middle age women with long brown hair.

"I agree, last several days I got up to 200 plus civilian ships along with cargo ships to move anything that might help the war effort" I said, then looked at the clock and realized are meeting with the Orbital Defenses Station commander, the other group commanders and the Generals for the defense of the Athena. " Lets get going the meeting starts in 30 minutes." I said. She nodded and stands up and fellows me out the hatch.

" So I hired you meet the UNSC AIs how did that go bill?" She asked me, I can tell she was curious and a little hate be hide it.

" Surprisingly well, I meet their smart AI, they act a lot like humans, they have feeling, very open minded, and have a life and goal. Caldwell the AI I meet was very friendly, but he told me he will do anything to protect their citizens and that ship and its crew. But meeting a AI that prefers to talk and play war simulations against you is a lot batter then being shot at." I said with a little laugh at the end. I looked at Cain to see her reaction. She was a little surprise i told good things about them.

" So very friendly you say, will then next time I see the UNSC I ask too meet one then. Like Admiral Nagala and President Adar said ' they made peace and cooperation with their AI creation and seeing themselves as equals.' But I do need to get over my hatred towards the Cylons." She said. Then I thought of something and then it hit me.

" Isn't the Cylons sending help or no?" I asked. She looked at me then said.

"Yes from what I haired there moving something they call the Resurrection ship into range, but I think they said they will deploy 12 Basestars and 40 support ships along with heavy raiders and raiders. Ground forces maybe." She said with worried voice.

" I see...will we are here, let get this over with." I said.

Once I enter the room i can see dozens of ship commanders and several Generals from the planet. Stand up and saluted, I saluted back.

"At ease ladies and gentlemen. Now you have gone over all the data on the Covenants capabilities that we got from the UNSC and Admiral Damic correct?" I asked them. They all nodded yes.

" Ok then Commander Alex Raul what's are orbital Defenses in space and ground are?" I asked. Commander Alex Raul was a young man and he was a native of Athena 2, he worked his way up the ranks within a few years and became the head commander of the Athena Guard.

" Will sir we have 8 of the newest battle stations mark 3s and 15 of the older mark 1s and 6 of the mark 2s and we have 10 orbital hangers each one has 120 vipers, 40 raptors and 40 bombers. We also deployed close to a thousand missile, rail guns, auto cannons and communication satellites. On the 2 moons we have 6 bases on each one with 30 missile silos and 12 duel heavy KEWs and 120 AA guns. They also have 2 Battalions of Marines on each bases. Their air power is 200 vipers, 60 raptors and 60 bombers. They also have FTL capable ships to evacuate everyone if need too. Of the Athena Navel guard force we have 2 Valkyrie class battlestars, 4 Hoplite class Battle cruisers, 9 tiger class destroyers, 24 Lokal class frigates, 2 Argos class light Cruisers, 3 Viper Carrier's and 1 raptor carrier and 46 Petrol stars. Ground was I turn to General Zach Browns." He said and sat down.

General Zach Browns was a old man in his 60s, he came to Athena 2 to lead its military forces on the ground for years. To him it was a peaceful and slow retirement, but not now do too the Covenant. He stood up and smoothed at his dark green suit.

" Yes sir, we have close to 30 missile silos bases, each site has 8 silos each. We have 2 mountain bases with 8 duel rail gun strategic places around them. We set up several forts all around the city's. We have 3 major bases underground each one has 2 full Infantry divisions and 2 Armored divisions, along with their own airfields for are small air craft. I study the UNSCs 'fire bases' their very useful do to them be spread out to avoid Ariel and orbital Bombardment. Each of theses fire bases I set up has 1 mixed battalion of units. I study the UNSC old preceded the form their history, a lot of their tactics are mixed in from dozes to low hundred nation before they United. The top 10 Nations they followed was USA, Germany, France, Britain, Russia, Japan, China, Israel and Italy. These nations changed their history of Warfare and I am adopting their tactics into are's since we fight a mixer of their World war 1 and 2. But I hope we have enough forces. We have close too 600,000 soldiers along with 280,000 too 300,000 volunteer militia, I'll see what I can do to arm them with from are Armory's, I might be available to squeeze a few hundred to a few thousand in. I set up 10 secondary evacuations center's at large villages, and 40 back up ones if they fail. There at small villages and towns." He said and sat down for a drink of water.

" That's more firepower than I thought we had. OK from the report we have for are Navel strength is, 6 Mercury s, 11 Columbia class, 4 Columbia 2 class, 19 Valkyrie class, 5 Thesse class, 14 Asgard class battlestars and 1 Poseidon class Warstar. For support ships we have 27 Defender class Gunstars, 11 Sentinel Gunstars, 19 Cygnus Gunstars, 5 Titan 1 Gunstars, 7 Berserk escortstars, 11 misslestars, 48 hawk eye firstars, 11 Hoplite class Battle cruisers, 17 Argos class light Cruisers, 40 Tiger 1 class destroyers, 18 Tiger 2 class destroyers 3 Viper Carriers' , 2 Raptor Carriers' , 63 Lokal frigates and 109 Petrol stars." I said and toke a drink of water and picked up the next paper." For are logistics ships we have 10 Assaultstars and 11 Marinestars along with close too 120 too 150 military troop transport to cargo at the city's space ports to help with evacuations of civilians. We have 20 fleet tugs that i gave order to jump several astroriods and mining stations out of system, we also have 2 mobile repair yards that must be protected at all cost. I went 1 Berserk and 4 petrol stars to stay with the stations at all times. Also, for additional support I have set up several dozens of civilian ships non FTL ones with space mines to be deployed in the middle of are forces. These ships have been equipped with additional armour and stealth system to give them a edge to deploy their mines. Any questions?" I asked taking another drink of water. A young commander raised his hand, I looked at him and nodded towards him.

" Sir is it true the Cylons are sending some forces to help us? And is the Earthers sending help too?" He asked nervously.

" Yes the Cylons are going to help us ship wise was 12 basestars and 40 support ships, but I got a new message from Fleet Headquarters saying they going to bring some more ships and 3 Goliath troop transports of ground force's along with they have on their basestars." I said, as soon as Goliath left my lips the old General snapped his head towards me with wide eyes.

The Goliath was a massive 4 Kilometer troop transport for the cylons back then, it only had point defense guns, a few missile tubes and 60 quad light KEWs to protect its self. It holds up too 200,000 too 300,000 Centurions, 2,000 Aircraft and 5,000 ground vehicles along with manufacturering equipment to replace lost equipment and troops.

" The UEGs embassender said the UNSC might be available to help us. They did a major counter attack on the Covenant on their side crippling their Advance but also hurting the UNSC fleet into they get more ships to the lines. At these moments the UNSC is going on minor offensive to reclaim some territory. Now you all need to understand if we lose this system we only have that small resort colony that is being turned into a small fortresses world like Athena 2. We need to buy the colonies time prepare its Defenses. We are the frontline and main defensive line into their ready and hopefully us, the Cylons and Earthers can push them back and win this war. The Covenant went a War we will give them. We used to fight each other, then the Cylons rebelled against us and we held the line. Now we have the Covenant to fight us because we are unholy to their God's. Humanity has always been tested and we lived. So we fight too live!" I said. Everyone gained conference in their eyes.

For several hours they planned dozens of defense plans, evacuations plans for the civilians. Admiral Cain asked if they had any asteroids colonies mostly military. When I said yes, she said the UNSC uses them to stall the Covenant or use them for hit and run tactics against the Covenant to the system has fallen or reclaimed. I pulled at a map of the system and pointed where the military astroriod is. The Astroriod original belong to a large pirate group that was wiped out 14 years ago, this group had 4 large astroriods fortified to hold out against the large BSG groups but the where taken after a few week siege. The three astroriods where taken and deployed out the 3 major colonies outside of the major 12. The Astroriod that's in the Here 2 system was the smallest one. The bases are buried into the rock to hide them. They were upgraded to take on Borden battlestars and Warstars.

Admiral Cain's idea is too us them to keep a eye on the Covenant if they have to retreat and to help with the Counterattack and hit run ops.

The next several days more civilian ships arrive for emergency evacuations and the Cylons showed up with a large fleet. 3 of their Goliath along with 6 medium size cargo ships with their extra equipment. Their main fleet to support the Colonials where 12 new Basestars, 6 Hades 1 basestars, 60 petrol star frigates, 18 Raza class heavy Cruisers, 24 Marauder destroyers and 8 Raider Carriers's. The Resurrection ship is sitting at a really point with 2 Hades block 3 and 6 Raze class heavy Cruiser. The colonies and Cylons did not know when the Covenant would arrive, but they kept building more Defenses to hold the system and more plans to be drawn up. But the question that all of them asked ' is it enough to hold?'. They can only pray that it does.

 **Covenant territory, Unggoy colony. DDS- Carrie ' The Pride of the Clans'. Flagship of the Fleet of Hunters Pack.**

Sitting in a room was a large muscular creature, with a lot of fur. This creature are calmly known as 'Brutes' for their short tamper. But their real name is called Jiralhanae, but this practical one is called Chieftain Akers of Hunters. His thinking saved his fleet several times and he leads dozens battle against the Humans and won.

Now he is reading the reports against this nee human group he will be fighting. His fleet already grown from the 63 ships too 95 ships with several others being repaired or being upgraded. He contacted to other minor fleets that only have 7 to 15 ships to really with him and have them attack this human colony to weakens its Defenses. These minor Jiralhanae fleet master where not showing results, so he will use them as cannon fodder.

He grinned we got a massage from Prophet of Truth, that all his ships under his command will receive upgrades to his forces. His troops are getting upgraded weapons and armour. His ships are receiving the 2nd best equipment of the Covenant instead 4th or 5th. His 2 missions are to get a foothold on the planet if he is forced to full back and keep ship casualties as low as he can, hit the reason he will use ship that should be scrapped to test their Defenses, and pull and traps they. Prophet of Truth seen this request and gave him his approval to use them, Truth matter out ' might as while get some use of them. But now upgrades done them only a patch.' So when the attack the system he should anywhere from 100 ships to 150 ships.

I hired the door open and turned around and seen another walk in and hand me a date pad. I lifted my eye brown looking down at the pad reading.

:to Akers : from Stealth group.

Enemy force's are increasing in the system they know your coming. I would recommend getting a few more cannon fodder ships. I will count scouting around the systems into o receive my order from the Hierarchy. There is also a 3rd faction involved calling themselves the 'Cylons Republic' so far are we have only gained minimum information on then from listing on the communication. I sent everything i had on them.

May the Great Journey lead you...

'Hmm these numbers I high I am sure we could win, but it might cost us more ships. I do what he recommended, but the 3rd faction it been I am worried about though.' I thought. I sent a message to all minor groups looking for action and calling up the few kig-yar pirate groups hoping to now get his fleet too 200 ships or close. I pressed a button on the console contacting the CIC

" Comms. Send this message i sent you. And double the ground forces, their equipment and Aircraft for all ships in the fleet now!" I order. The Jiralhanae on the other said ' yes Chieftain' and blinked off. I got and walked over the bed to sleep since he last slept was 25 hours ago. Once he got in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the 3rd hoping to get more information on them.

But he will bring war and destruction to them both. The age of peace is broken and the age of war and survival is brought to the Colonials and Cylons.

 **Author's Note: sorry I am late again I been busy looking over the story to correct some errors and make the story batter to read. I have found a friend that is going too set down go over the story and fix the errors in it. That means I mostly like re-update the whole story from the first chapter and up. I am very sorry I am late I got a job now so I have a lot less time now.. the next chapter is going too be a lot longer then the others... I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**


	5. authers note

**Hello readers sorry I haven't post anything lately I been busy at work after management changes and half are work force got fired, quit or switched to different locations sorry. anyways I have been working on the next chapter I plan on having it be my longest one. a few changes have happened I removed the time line and codex I plan on putting it back in later on and a make a few changes to everything and make it a separate link from the story so its not in the way.**

 **I am hoping to have chapter out close to new years or attest the first week or second week of January.**

 **again sorry I haven't put the next chapter out yet. and thank you to those who are still waiting and those who join us.**


End file.
